Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Once there was a singer with the stage name Hiromi Tachibana, but after a horrible incident she drops her career and takes her real name and starts a new life. Now though, she wants to sing again... but, what unknown danger and drama lurks? KaiHil. NOT AU
1. Prologue

Heyy ppls! Yes, Holiday Break is finally here!!! Woot-woot! Okay, I had the urge to right this, and there is a 95 chance it will be deleted. I don't know why I was inspired to write it, though I have little inspiration for it, but it just felt like I had to sit down and write it –shrugs- so it'll prolly be deleted. It'll prolly suck too! Sorry! And the characters will be quite OOC too! Shit, im bad at this! Okay, the action, romance, and drama will pick up in later chapters, most likely chapter three? i think. well, a little bit of Drama in chapter two... hm... oh, i got a good question too, in the title, should there be a comma? or nothing? hm... can anyone tell me? 

Tyson: oh, my gosh, she's back! No!

Everyone but Jess: -groans in agreement-

Kai: why the hell did you even write this?

Moonlight Serenity: idk, I'll prolly delete it.

Hilary: -reads plot- check it out! I'm a diva!

Kai: -eyes flick up- wait, what?

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does not own Beyblade, Nelly Furtado, or "Say it Right" by Nelly Furtado; she does however own _De Glamour Records_ and Cindy Katimikae

Kai: Wtf? Agh, just, on with the fic!!

-------------------------------------

Stage Name, Hiromi Tachibana

------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Prologue

"_In the day, in the night; say it right, say it all," _

Her breath caught in her throat as her ruby eyes stared oh-so longingly at the screen. She could feel her hands get clammy, and it felt as though the tide was coming and crashing over her. And her eyes…entranced, utterly, so utterly she didn't even notice her feet etch her forward to the couch till she was sitting down beside Kai Hiwatari, herself leaning so far forward that she was very close to falling right out of her chair. But it didn't matter, her mind and train of thoughts were preoccupied.

_"You either got it, or you don't; you either stand, or you fall,"_

The words were perched at her lips, but no matter what she wouldn't let them escape. The slate haired teen beside her gave her a glance, somewhat worried.

"Hey, Hilary, you okay?" It was Ray Kon, whom was entering the room with a slightly hyper Max Tate behind him, babbling about one thing or another, most likely sugar. Hilary only gave him a quick flickered glance and mouthed the word –or sound- "sh" before devoting her attention once again to the television. The television in the living room of the Dojo just happened to be on some music video channel, and oh _God _had it captured her attention. She flicked her tongue over her dry lips to wet them a bit as she looked at the picture beside the artist, song title, a few artist facts, and the date of the song, not to mention the record label _De Glamour. _

_"When your will is broken; when it slips from your hand; when there's not time for joking; there's a hole in the plan," _

That picture was too familiar, and much too familiar for Hilary's own good. It was in a busy city, New York City, with a girl walking down the gray sidewalk and ever moving streets. Her back was too the camera as she walked _away_ from it. A red _Dolce & Gabbana _trench coat hung off her form, there was a green skirt peaking out from the trench, and a pair of black strappy heels were on her feet, and she walked with purpose. Her brown pixie hair cut was swaying a bit with her paced movements and the two streaks of red in her hair were gleaming. Lord, was it a famous picture, however, of course it would be, that was the final picture snapped of the artist of the very song playing. The artist was walking away from the camera, away from it all, and to a new life, a life she loved, but a life she still held a bit of longing in.

_"Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me; No, you don't mean nothing at all to me," _

The song, being "Say it Right", had no video. The music video had been completed and was rumored to be fantastic, but there was a reason it was never ever aired, a good reason, but for Hilary that was another story for another time. Now, Hilary Tatibana was too focused on that infamous picture and that well-known song, the song that was her last…

_"But, you got what it takes to set me free; you could mean everything to me," _

Tyson, Kenny, and even Hiro had entered the room, taking a quick break for food and to watch some TV. They'd all gathered around, paying very little attention to Hilary's odd, and very out of character bnehavior, occasionally giving her a side-glance. Hilary was always awe-struck every time she heard that voice on the TV, saw those words written on some paper, or even saw that picture in old magazines. Soon enough, the song ended. Hilary looked down at Max whom had started speaking.

""Say it Right" by Hiromi; wow I haven't heard that song in a while," Max said as a new song came on, Blue October's "Hate Me".

"Yea, I even forgot about that song. When Mariah and I were kids, Mariah wanted to be just like that Hiromi girl, she was so upset when the girl totally vanished," Ray chuckled, having no idea what was now running through Hilary's mind _'She didn't vanish, Ray, she's right behind you sitting on the couch,' _. Hilary took in a silent breath and blinked to get her thoughts together.

"Yea, I liked her songs too; I even knew all the words," Hilary said _'You've got no idea how well I did,' _; she re-mastered her train of thought, "too bad though," Hilary said, making sure it didn't sound forced, "Well, I gotta head home, see you guys tomorrow!" She added a quick, effected lopsided-smile, and in a flash, she was out the back door of the Dojo -and even if they didn't know- racing home. As the guys gave each other quizzical stares, more and more words were replaying in Hilary's head as she ran down the streets, clutching her pink cell phone, ready to make a call that would change everything. As Hilary opened the glass back door of her currently empty home, she stood in the doorway, and words poised at her lips as she stared across the way.

_"From my hands, I could give you; Something that I made; from my mouth, I could sing you another brick that I laid; from my body, I could show you a place God knows; you should know, the space is holy; do you really want to go?"_ She sang her own words, and she made a decision. As the song ended, she shakily brought the phone up to her mouth and ears, ready to speak,

"Hello, Cindy, it's…it's Hilary…" She paused and corrected heself, " It's _Hiromi_…yea...listen…"

----------------------------------

Well, that sucked! Sorry, I think I'll delete it! What do you guys think? Like, hate, delete? Pointers? Anything? I'll prolly delete! I don't know why I wrote this!

Oh well! Thanks for reading, please review!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	2. A Decision?

Hola ppls! Lol. I just read Distant Storm's latest fic, it rocks! Check it out!! Lol. Um, well, I decided………………….not to delete :), that sound good? Hopefully. Um, well, happy Holidays everyone! I didn't plan on updating so soon, but I had too! Lol. Well, for all y'all in Australia (which is like 90 percent of ya) –or in that area- It's Christmas, and everyone over here in the US it's Christmas Eve! Well. This chapter sucks and is way rushed, but oh well! Lol. Hopefully next time I update it will be on a new laptop that I pray I get for Christmas, cause this damn computer sucks!!!!

Happy Holidays!!!

Btw, Chapter dedicated to Distant Storm! Haha, this story inspired the new fic, awesome! Lol.

Kai: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade, Nelly Furtado, or "Turn off the Lights" by Nelly Furtado, but she does own _De Glamour Records_, Cindy Katimikae, Lawrence Michaels, Kimiko and John Katimikae! Now, on with the fic!

Moonlight Serenity: Thanks Kai! Oh, btw, if you want to use in of the characters or _De Glamour Records_, just ask and I'll be happy to let you :) oh, and my uploading seems to be having issues with not saving HTML, so i've been having to manually go back in and do it, so if something should be italicized at it aint, thats why! lol.

--------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

--------------------------------------

_"From my hands, I could give you; Something that I made; from my mouth, I could sing you another brick that I laid; from my body, I could show you a place God knows; you should know, the space is holy; do you really want to go?" She sang her own words, and she made a decision. As the song ended, she shakily brought the phone up to her mouth and ears, ready to speak,_

_"Hello, Cindy, it's…it's Hilary…" She paused and corrected herself, " It's Hiromi…yea...listen…"_

Chapter Two:

A Decision?

Four Weeks Later

She was sprawled out on a blue comforter in a faux cluttered room… stage props, of course. Her soft, small hands glided downwards, clutching the blankets. Her glittery red top make a jingling sound as she turned a bit and her red skirt contrasted with her pale skin. Suddenly, her ruby eyes flicked up at the camera, then downcasted.

_"It's getting so lonely inside this bed; don't know if I should like my wounds or say "woe is me" instead; and there's an aching inside my head; it's telling me I'm better off alone; But, after midnight, morning will come; and the day will see… if you will get some,"_ Her eyes flicked at the camera again, giving a meek smile. End Scene, reassured by a calling voice.

"Cut!" It was a loud male voice, which belonged to a man now grinning ear to ear and reached down for Hilary Tatibana's hand to pull her off the bed, "That was excellent, Hiromi! You've definitely still got it! I've missed working with you!" Hilary couldn't help but smile a bit. A click-clacking suddenly resounded with the sound of high-heel footsteps, the man abruptly grimaced and muttered something under his breath.

"Lawrence, chill, don't be such a suck-up to Hiromi," It was Cindy Katimikae, currently clad in way too many bangles, a boho skirt and vest, and her hair dyed purple…Lord, the world of fashion. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"I am not sucking up! You know I love Hiromi!" Lawrence, a tall, tan man with blonde hair and brown eyes defended himself.

"You just don't want fired," Cindy said, examining a nail,.Lawrence glared at her viciously, "Chill! I'm kidding! Gosh!"

"Now why would the best music video direct of _De Glamour Records_ be fired?" Lawrence gave a sly glance, Hilary rolled her eyes yet again…she loved these guys.

"Because the owner and founder of _De Glmaour Records_, I.E. me, decided the "best director of De Glamour Records" was much to cocky and mouthy for his own good," Cindy said flatly, crossing her arms as busy people flocked about the set. It didn't take long for Lawrence Michaels to think up a good argument.

"Hiromi is mouthy," He pointed at Hilary, who's eyebrow twitched at that remark.

"What was that?" She dared him.

"Yes, but Hiromi is like a daughter to me, I gave her her start and I've known her since she was a toddling -and still mouthy- four-year old," Cindy flashed a signature I-just-won-this-argument-smile.

"Man…" He gave up and glanced at his watch, "Four O' Clock and Mrs. Katimikae has already won five arguments," That's when Hilary's ruby eyes went wide and horror struck her face.

"Four O' Clock… FOUR O' CLOCK! Oh, my gosh! I was supposed to meet Kai and the guys at the beach at three! I'm so dead! I've already used all of my excuses!" Hilary began to panic. She reached down for her white skirt and top, muttering "Shit, shit, shit!" all the while. She turned on her heel to run to the dressing room.

"Hey, Hiromi, here's an idea! Bring that Kai guy down some time! Can you imagine the stories, I can: Star Beyblader Dates Star Singer, Hiromi!" Hilary totally stopped her mad dash as her face went tomato red.

"Is publicity all you think of, geez, Cindy! You're in for it now," Lawrence commented.

"Cindy! I do not like Kai like that!" Hilary, or Hiromi, defended and yelled across the set, before adding quietly, "Man, that was a lie…"

"I heard that, love!" Hilary ran her hands down her face.

"No you didn't. Bye Lawrence, bye Cindy!" And she ran off. In record time, Hilary Tatibana washed off all her stage make up, changed into a faded white skirt and blue shirt, and ran to the beach.

--------------------------------

"Agh! Dragoon! Let's win this!" Tyson yelled in frustration.

"I don't think so," Kai said and let a smirk slide, "Dranzer!" And boom, in a flash of fiery light, Dranzer knocked the bitbeast of wind from the dish and into the sand.

"Ah! Dammit! I was so close!" Tyson shook his head.

"No, you weren't…" Max decided to quietly add to Kenny, making sure Tyson didn't hear.

"Max, you're dead, I heard that!" Tyson stormed. Max "eep-d" and ran for the nearest tree to hide behind…hard to do at a beach.

"Blek! Where the hell is Hilary!? She was supposed to help Kenny fix our beyblades and since she wasn't here Kenny didn't have time to work on Dragoon!" And as if her name was telepathically flown to her and giving her a cue, Hilary Tatibana tumbled down a sand dune and onto the beach…literally, cursing her shoe silently all the while.

"Ow…" she cursed and rubbed her head, looking down at her tennis shoe, a shoe that while she was on her mad dash to beach had given out and the bottom left heel had torn off, sending her flying down a sand dune. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hilary!" Ray, Max, and Kenny, as well as Daichi -who'd arrived back from his trip home two weeks ago-, crowded around her, behind them staring off was Kai, and Tyson was off on his own, glaring at Hilary, which she'd yet to notice. Max reached down to help Hilary up.

"Are you okay?" Max asked her as she stood.

"Yea, I'm fin-" She was cut off by a fuming Tyson Kinomiya, glowering over her in anger.

"Why the hell were you late this time! And don't give me some damn "I was studying" excuse, cause no one is buying it anymore," Hilary was now shell-shocked…she was screwed.

"I…I…" She fumbled over words and tried to link together phrases in her mind.

"Tyson, leave her alone," Ray scolded.

"No, I-!" Tyson was quite hot-headed at the moment.

"Tyson!" Ray declared loudly before glancing at Hilary too, "Hilary, ignore him, but we would like to know why you've not been showing up on time lately, if at all," Ray asked.

"Don't you even want to be on this team!" Tyson asked her.

"Yes, of course I do, guys, you're my friends, right?" She looked up at them cluelessly, each nodding.

"If we're your friends, why won't you tell us what's up?" Tyson asked softly.

Hilary could only glance at each boy, eyes lingering on cold-hearted Kai. She didn't know what to say. Shock them with the truth… they would call her a liar, tell her she'd been lying to them, wouldn't they? She could make an excuse…but those only work for so long… she didn't know what to do. Four weeks ago, before Cindy could make her tri-annual call to Hilary asking if she would like to rejoin, Hilary called Cindy herself. She couldn't take it anymore, she missed it. She missed everyone, Lawrence, Cindy, other directors…other singing friends….Since that call, Hilary's career had taken flight again, secretly. The press didn't even know, no one did. Shortly though, she supposed they would. Hilary hadn't even incorporated how this would work with her friends yet…. Three days after the call she met with Cindy, then Lawrence, and two weeks later they were working on a video. Hilary, though, was having trouble balancing her friends and her secret life. She wanted to tell them…but how would they react? She'd planned to tell them right off, then days passed, then weeks, then a month…they had no idea she was thee Hiromi Tachibana…Her head spun…

"I…I…guys…" She was too confused, the world mashing, meshing, and swirling together. She had to get out of there. "I've-I've got to go! Sorry! Bye!" And she turned and ran away, them calling after her as she ran back up the dunes.

-----------------

The sun was setting, and on one side of town a brunette sat with her knees pulled to her chest, tears cascading down her cheeks bitter-sweetly as she stared off the porch and at the red sky. That was a killer decision, wasn't it? She…she was going to run away… and totally rejoin the company, advise it to move back to New York City rather than Japan. She wasn't even going to say goodbye… maybe one day they would see her on TV. They would call her a bitch, of course they would, but she wouldn't have to hear them say it, and that was better then having to see them say it to her. She couldn't stand that.

On the other side of town at the beach, the Bladebreakers were packing up to leave. Kai Hiwatari carelessly glanced across the sand…that's when he saw it. Hilary's pink cell phone was lying near by, flashing "One Missed Call" repeatedly. Where had she been running off too lately? Why was she acting so strange? She must've dropped her phone when she rolled down the dune. Curiosity for his teammate's well-being enveloped his mind…no, not just for his teammate, for the girl who'd seemed to have won his heart… So, after rubbing his temple once, he reached across the sand and brought the phone to his ear, checking the message.

"Hiromi, it's Cindy -of course-, I'm sorry about before, sweetie. I'm just calling to tell you that we plan on shooting the next part of the video tomorrow at one, and Lawrence and I want you to join us for breakfast, and my little baby girl Kimi wants to see you too, so John is going to run her down. Alright, I'll wrap it up. Meet us at De Glamour Records Studio Five tomorrow for practice, I'll email you later about where we'll be having breakfast. Bye, dolly, stay cute!" Kai almost dropped the phone…well, he'd definitely be at Studio Five tomorrow…

--------------------------------------------------

-nervous laugh- well, that was shit, huh? Lol. No worries, much more to come, drama, and even action! Woohoo! Lol. It was a quite rushed chapter, I know, sorry. lol. Please remember, our Hilary is living two lives, so she's a bit stressed and emotions are running high! Lol. I hope you liked! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!!!) : **Softball91, .Simplicity., Molly Yokunaii, Angelic Kitsune, CursedAngelofHeaven, sky d, Jellybean-kitty, MarineDweller, ****dranzerhilary, Star Fata, hilaryxkai1234. **Thank you guys! If it wasn't for you and all of your supportive reviews, this story would've been deleted!!! I am nothing without you guys!! I didn't expect this to do so well, I didn't expect it to do well at all! Thanks for reading, and please please review! Means so much to me! Tell me if you liked, hated, etc etc. I hope this chapter was not a disappointment, prolly was, sorry!

Alrightie, Happy Holidays:)

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

Ps. I'm suddenly quite into Nelly Furtado's music, you gotta check out "Why do all good things (come to an end)" it's awesome! (btw, I don't own!!)


	3. Studio Five

Hola amigos/amigas! Como estas? Estoy muy feliz! No se! Sorry, thought I needed some variation in my intros :) lol. Well, im roughly sure that the holidays are over, right? No more Holidays? Not sure. Lol. And guess what, I got my laptop! THANK HEAVEN! Lol. My old computer was getting worse by the second! Lol. Man, it's already Tuesday, break is just wasting away. Lol. And I have so much homework, and today I even wrote a stupid paper! Lol. Well, im trying to keep these shorter so…

Kai: Moonlight Serenity does not own Beyblade, Nelly Furtado, or "Turn off the Lights" by Nelly Furtado, but she does own De Glamour Records, Studio Five, Lawrence Michaels, Cindy Katimikae, and Kimiko and John Katimikae. She would also like to apologize for all the grammatical errors in the last chapter that she found today when she read over it.

Moonlight Serenity: Yea guys, im really sorry about that! Yikes! I was really tired when I wrote it! Lol. But I suppose that's no excuse, huh? Well, I think this chappy is kinda shitty, but I think you may like the end. Sorry for the OOCness, typos, and lousy grammar. Btw, im still getting used to this keyboard. Lol. I hope you can enjoy the chapter!

Kai: My favorite part, ON WITH THE FIC! Now I go to sleep and don't read the rest of this shit-tastic fic!

Moonlight Serenity: -scolds with hands on hips- Kai! You're such a jackass! (haha, but everyone loves him anyway! Lol)

Note: is italics not working for anyone else?? cuzz it isnt for me and i have to go back and do it manually.

-------------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

--------------------------------------------

_The sun was setting, and on one side of town a brunette sat with her knees pulled to her chest, tears cascading down her cheeks bitter-sweetly as she stared off the porch and at the red sky. That was a killer decision, wasn't it? She…she was going to run away… and totally rejoin the company, advise it to move back to New York City rather than Japan. She wasn't even going to say goodbye… maybe one day they would see her on TV. They would call her a bitch -of course they would- but she wouldn't have to hear them say it, and that was better then having to see them say it to her. She couldn't stand that._

_On the other side of town at the beach, the Bladebreakers were packing up to leave. Kai Hiwatari carelessly glanced across the sand…that's when he saw it. Hilary's pink cell phone was lying near by, flashing "One Missed Call" repeatedly. Where had she been running off to lately? Why was she acting so strange? She must've dropped her phone when she rolled down the dune. Curiosity for his teammate's well-being enveloped his mind…no, not just for his teammate, for the girl who'd seemed to have won his heart… So, after rubbing his temple once, he reached across the sand and brought the phone to his ear, checking the message._

_"Hiromi, it's Cindy -of course-, I'm sorry about before, sweetie. I'm just calling to tell you that we plan on shooting the next part of the video tomorrow at one, and Lawrence and I want you to join us for breakfast, and my little baby girl Kimi wants to see you too, so John is going to run her down. Alright, I'll wrap it up. Meet us at De Glamour Records Studio Five tomorrow for practice, I'll email you later about where we'll be having breakfast. Bye, dolly, stay cute!" Kai almost dropped the phone…well, he'd definitely be at Studio Five tomorrow…_

Chapter Three:

Studio Five

_"Hiromi, duck!" and with that terrified plead to save the girl's life, a gunfire echoed, loudly. A girl screamed out._

_"Ah," Her cry was in exasperation, "leave me alone! Please, God, leave me alone!" Her voice resounded in hysterics. Another gunfire shot into the stale air of the studio, and another scream escaped her lungs. She cried out in agony and clutched her shoulder. "I'm gonna die! Oh, my God, I'm going to die! Please save me!"_

_"Oh, My God! Someone help!"_

--

"Sweetie, hey sweetie, love? Zone in!" She blinked repeatedly shaking the memory and glancing around the table of warm faces.

"Um, I'll have two chocolate-chip pancakes?" Her ruby eyes looked at the woman taking her order, whom was now nodding furiously and writing it down…the woman was definitely scatter-brained. Hilary stole a quick glance at Cindy, whom had shaken her out of her reverie…her terrible, truthful nightmare.

"Right, okay, um? Yea…So, that's a muffin for Miss Kimiko, a muffin for…John? Yea, John," The waitress kept thinking, "Eggs for dude," The waitress couldn't -once again- recall Lawrence's name, "Eggs for the lady with purple hair? And…um…pancakes for….for…uh, what's your name, girl?" Before Hilary could even answer, Cindy cut in.

"Kathleen, her name is Kathleen." She said smoothly, as well as quickly. The waitress seemed to accept this, turning to exit as she repeated the names over and over.

"Kathleen?" Kimiko and John Katimikae stared at the mother and wife with purple hair.

"Kathleen?" Lawrence inquired.

"Kathleen?" Hilary quirked an eyebrow.

"You must keep a low profile, Hiromi, remember? I couldn't just tell her you were Hiromi Tachibana, could I?" Cindy fluffed her napkin. Lawrence muttered something like "You are so dramatic," under his breath faintly. Hilary smiled.

"Kathleen. Right," Hilary smiled. "Well, so we shoot after this, right?" Hilary made conversation.

"Yeap, so says Mommy," Kimiko Katimikae, Cindy's cutesy and intelligent six-year-old daughter said. John, Cindy's husband -who was not so into the whole celeb scene- nodded as well.

"Oh, are you guys coming, John?" Hilary -Hiromi- asked.

"Kimiko and I aren't," John said simply.

"Kimi-chan has piano practice," Cindy clapped her hands. "Wonderful!"

-----------------------------------

His hands were tucked into the pockets of his overly-baggy jeans, he walked with his eyes closed, and he walked to a set area. Kai Hiwatari paced down the streets of Bakuten, heading for "Studio Five", and hopefully Hilary Tatibana as well. He still had no idea what was going on with her…none. Her actions were strange, she seemed stressed, secretive…afraid to tell them something? And God, could he smell a secret. But his mind continuously argued with him: why would Hilary, Hilary Tatibana, a girl he knew and had grown to love –secretly- be hiding something? It made no sense! However, his good judgment told him otherwise. He cursed himself for that. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Oh, yea, because she'd totally captured his heart and he'd fallen in love with her.

Kai Hiwatari sighed and looked up at a big door that said "Studio Five", it had been easy enough to sneak past security. But what in heaven's name was Hilary doing here? She had to be keeping something, and there was one way to find out…open that door…. So, Kai Hiwatari took his hands from his pockets and placed them on the door handle, pushing it open to find something he'd never even thought possible…empty? The room was filled with stuff, but there were no people in it. How the hell could that happen? He was about to leave when he heard the… music? Yeah, it was definitely music. Then, once again, his good judgment took power, and Kai Hiwatari walked towards the music…

-------------------------------------

Her shoes were red, three-inch heels, her hair was pulled up, a piece of it falling around her face; she wore a yellow tube-top and a pale blue skirt. The valley like patch of grass behind the studio was her background, the grass fresh and stirring in the fragrant breezes. She lie on said emerald green grass, a few scarce white clovers around her perfectly.

"Alright, take three. Ready in three…two…" Lawrence mouthed the word one, "Action," She looked up at the camera, a grim smile, almost remorseful, on her face.

_"They say that girl ya know she act too tough, tough, tough; well, it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light,"_ She rolled over, propped up on her elbows, knees sprawled behind her, slowly crawling up, _"They say that girl ya know she act so rough, rough, rough; well, it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light,"_ She rolled and sprung off the ground, hair bouncing. She walked, slowly and sassily, towards to the camera. She looked almost vengeful as she knowing swished her eyebrows up. _"And I say "follow me, follow me, follow me: down, down, down, down; till you see all my dreams","_ And then, as she stepped, she fell, spiraling down with gorgeous effect, looking like a falling dove, _"Not everything in this ma-gi-cal world is quiteee what it seems,"_ she sprung off the ground, and she was so unaware she was being watched by a boy who shouldn't know her identity. She rolled her eyes for effect in the song, the camera angling her in with the majestic blue sky _"I looked above the other day,"_ She grinned at the camera.

"Cut! And we're done with this little segment! Excellent, Hiromi, as always! Ah, you have such talent, doll!" Lawrence clapped his hands. Hilary was thrilled by the complement, but that soon faded. Just as she looked around, she saw him…and he was awe-struck, mouth ajar, and slightly angry looking.

"You're doing the "suck up thing" again, Lawrence," Cindy rolled her eyes, then caught site of gaping and shocked Hilary, eyes starting to water as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Babe? Baby? Love? Honey?"

"Hiromi, are you okay? Hiromi?" the studio stopped. She shook her head no and rasped out a word" his name.

"Kai…" She blinked and a tear fell, "Oh, my God, Kai," She looked so scared.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing at all. She'd been lying this whole time. No wonder why she acted so weird when that song came on four weeks or so ago…it was her song…

"Hilary…you lied…" it was all he could manage as he stared at her, stared at all the workers revolving around the whims of "Hiromi Tachibana". Hiromi Tachibana was his Hilary Tatibana…his Hilary was Hiromi. Her ruby eyes were glittering with tears that were littering around her face. Maybe it was all the stress, her emotions running high for the fact she was living a double life, though that double life looked like it had just vanished….Hiromi –Hilary- didn't know if she should scream in confusion or sing in relief that someone knew and her double-life was over. God, she needed to compose herself…pronto! He wasn't about to give her time, it seemed.

"Kai…" He turned away from her, and she suddenly became frantic, "Kai!" He didn't even turn to look at her, but started walking away, his mind racing.

Hilary, still shell-shocked, found she couldn't breathe. She needed him! She couldn't let him leave her! That's the moment when the string linking you to reality vanish without a trace, just a memory, where everything in the world you couldn't give a damn about, shut out the screaming and yelling of the world, shut off all the bright lights, she ran to him on a whim and she did the only thing she could think of to get him to stay. She ran around the studio and parking lot, and kissed him. Hilary Tatibana kissed Kai Hiwatari.

------------------------------------

-nervous laugh- oh snap… lol. That was pretty bad. I hope there weren't so many typos today everyone! I hope you liked the chappy ending too. Also, if you didn't figure it out, the beginning was kinda like Hil zoning out and having a flashback. Lol. Ya kno? Lol. Alright, I must think my awesome reviewers! Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!):**CursedAngelofHeaven, As Silent As The Shadows, Softball91, Star Fata, Molly Yokunaii, MarineDweller, hilaryxkai1234, Angelic Kitsune, Jellybean-kitty. **Thank you guys so much!! Really! I am nothing w/o my readers and reviewers, and I really don't deserve any of you! Thanks for reading! I hope you could enjoy. Please review, it means a lot to me. Tell me if you liked, hated, hated with a passion, etc. etc. and grammatical pointers or anything would be excellent too! I love criticism, it helps me get better :) Thanks again! And I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	4. Sing For Me

Hola ppls! How are you? Estoy bien, gracias! (haha, Spanglish!!! Lol). Well, I was supposed to write this yesterday when I was talking to Megan, but… I kinda…didn't… oops…(sorry girl!).I had writers block when I wrote chapter six, but I forced myself through it. Lol. And now I have tons of ideas. I really hope everyone likes this chapter!! And for anyone who isn't sure what is going on, ffnet is idiotic again and all the review alerts, PM's, and CarbonCopy alerts are down! Damn it all! Lol. I sent y'all who reviewed review replies, but u prolly wont be getting em till ffnet is fixed lol.

Kai: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade, Nelly Furtado, or "I'm like a bird" by Nelly Furtado. She does own _De Glamour Records_, Studio Five, Cindy Katimikae, Lawrence Michaels, and Kimiko and John Katimikae.

Moonlight Serenity: That's right folks! And if you want to use any of em lemme know first, k? lol.

Kai: on with the fic!

Notes: the usual, OOCness, shit, bad grammar, typos…. Yeap :)

**Important! **(sorta): woohoo, I drew a picccy for chapter six, lol, of Hil in her outfit for that chapter. I, however, don't have any deviantart (no clue how to spell) or website to post it on…does anyone have one and are willing to post the pic for me? Lemme kno in a review If u can, and add ur email if u don't mind, seeing as ffnet pm's wont work and I wouldn't be able to talk to you through that.

ps: italcs are still being stupid!!! being stupid is _my job_, dammit!

--------------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

--------------------------------------------

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing at all. She'd been lying this whole time. No wonder why she acted so weird when that song came on four weeks or so ago…it was her song…_

_"Hilary…you lied…" it was all he could manage as he stared at her, stared at all the workers revolving around the whims of "Hiromi Tachibana". Hiromi Tachibana was his Hilary Tatibana…his Hilary was Hiromi. Her ruby eyes were glittering with tears that were littering around her face. Maybe it was all the stress, her emotions running high for the fact she was living a double life, though that double life looked like it had just vanished….Hiromi –Hilary- didn't know if she should scream in confusion or sing in relief that someone knew and her double-life was over. God, she needed to compose herself…pronto! He wasn't about to give her time, it seemed._

_"Kai…" He turned away from her, and she suddenly became frantic, "Kai!" He didn't even turn to look at her, but started walking away, his mind racing._

_Hilary, still shell-shocked, found she couldn't breathe. She needed him! She couldn't let him leave her! That's the moment when the string linking you to reality vanish without a trace, just a memory, where everything in the world you couldn't give a damn about, shut out the screaming and yelling of the world, shut off all the bright lights, she ran to him on a whim and she did the only thing she could think of to get him to stay. She ran around the studio and parking lot, and kissed him. Hilary Tatibana kissed Kai Hiwatari._

Chapter Four:

Sing For Me

His amethyst eyes were wide, very. He'd heard those rushed footsteps, but he had no idea, and now he was being kissed by Hilary Tatibana –or Hiromi Tachibana, he wasn't sure which- and he found himself wrapping his arms around her and kissing back. He had no idea what he was doing there kissing her, he had no idea what she was doing there singing, he had no idea why she'd been there with them without them knowing the truth, but he knew he didn't want to stop kissing her…he didn't want to sink back into reality, he didn't want to lose the feel of her lips against his. Even as she kissed him, she could still feel salty tears leaking from her eyes, and she cursed herself for crying, but it didn't matter. His lips felt like silk, truly like kissing silk, and she would slowly nip and suck them. To Kai, Hilary's lips held the taste of strawberries, and her mouth was soft and delicate as he graced his tongue over her mouth, hoping for access, at which she complied, opening her mouth, allowing him to gently suck her tongue. His arms snaked around her slender waist and her hands slowly entwined with his slate and navy tresses, gracefully sliding her fingers over the softness of his hair…but her touch that was sending volts of electricity through him, sent him back to reality, and said kiss was severed. Reluctantly.

"At least I got you to stay a little while longer," She whispered as she felt the warmth leave her mouth. Hilary reached up to let a delicate hand swiftly wipe away a few tears. "I did lie…" she recalled his previous statement; Hilary timidly looked up at him; he looked like a lost child, but so did she, "Don't leave me yet, please?" he was shocked.

"Hilary--, --Hiromi, why would I be leaving you?" He asked, truly perturbed by her behavior. He could feel Dranzer warm in his pocket, bidding him to listen to everything Hilary had to say.

"It's…it's Hilary," She corrected him quietly, almost as if she wasn't sure if that was the right name or not, "It is Hilary. And, everyone is going to leave me," She said, sighing a bit. He was slightly taken aback; he looked at her, the two unaware of a few bystanders. "I was going to leave for New York City, Cindy was in the process of booking me a flight," Her somber tone ended after that phrase, and she looked up at him with a little more confidence as she pulled herself together, "God, Kai, how did you know where to find me?" She asked him inquisitively. He pulled her pink phone out of his pocket.

"Have you been looking for this?" He asked; she nodded.

"Yea, I have."

"You had a message," he told her.

"Why…why did you come?" She asked.

"I needed to know what was going on with you, Hilary," He ran a hand through his hair, a little anger returning, "Hilary, why didn't you tell us? What the hell?" She knew she deserved this.

"I don't know…it's a long story…" She trailed off.

"I've got time," He told her. She smirked lightly, giving a simple, faint laugh.

"And time will tell…_but, some things: hopefully not_," She said to him, adding the last part quietly, due to an un-fond memory. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Come with me," He said, then turned again. She nodded, and afraid to lose him, she took his hand.

---------------------------------

She figured she'd been walking with him for about fifteen minutes, in total silence, trailing a bit behind. She'd finally calmed a bit, and was slowly turning back into her spitfire self. Kai had to look back at the brunette every so often just to make sure she was still trailing. He had little idea of where they were going, he was just looking for a beach, that was it, and she was on edge. That's when she unknowingly spotted what he was looking for.

"Hey, Kai, check it out…it's the ocean, wow," Hilary looked at the perfect spot. It was beach, but it was connected to a grassy area that started up a hill and to a tiny cliff over looking the ocean waters. Two trees, one of which was a weeping willow, shaded nicely. When Kai looked up, he had to wonder how he always seemed to find this place. He always would just start walking, and most of the time he'd somehow end up here. He stepped off the sidewalk and started to the spot, Hilary following closely behind. As they edged towards the spot, Hilary felt the urge to speak. "Kai…I…it's…I'm sorry…I should tell you everything…" She had no idea what to say. He didn't look back at her, just re-grasped her hand lightly and led her up the small incline to the top of the cliffs. He sat down.

"How long?" He asked her, staring out at the warm, cheerful sun. She sighed.

"Always. I started singing when I was very young, and quit when I was fourteen, one month before I met any of you. My real name is Hilary Tatibana, Hiromi Tachibana is my stage name," She looked to him. He nodded a bit.

"Were you going to tell us?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head, "When I met you guys, I'd cast my career away and became your average, everyday teenager. And, F.Y.I., I was always myself. Then, I just…had to go back when I heard my own voice on the TV, when I saw my picture…I mean, I'd seen it all before, but…I've really missed it; kind of like if you just one day quit beyblading, you'd always have that feeling of wanting to go back…" She spoke to him. "So, right after I ran off that day, I called Cindy –the head of De Glamour Records- and boom, I was back, and my newest video was to be released as soon as I was ready, and we were even going to reintroduce me to the world of celebrity," She looked at him before he could ask, "I was going to tell you guys right away, that very day, but I couldn't…hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to a month," She sighed. "I was going to leave and go to New York: I didn't want to have to hear you guys call me a bitch," She sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"We would never call you a bitch, Hilary, you're our teammate, our friend; what has gotten into you? Why didn't you tell us? I was worried," He said the last part softly, but her ears perked up and caught it.

"You were?" She said inquisitively, not believing.

"Everyone was…I was…" He still didn't look at her. "There's still a lot for you to tell me? Right?" He more-so stated.

"Yeap…there is," She said, getting ready to explain it all.

"We should wait till the guys are with us," He said, standing. She mouthed a silent "oh." She got to her feet. "But, you could let me hear you sing. Hilary?" He looked at her, finally, and she was taken aback.

"You want to hear me sing?" She said in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. She shrugged a bit and looked down, before looking back at him.

"I don't know," She didn't know, truthfully.

"Well?" He asked. She grasped his hand, almost fearfully.

"Um...okay…" She sat down, pulling him along with her, and sat at the edge of the cliff. He gazed at her.

"I think I fell in love with you, Hilary," He just confessed, just like that. It's amazing what a sunny day sitting peacefully by the ocean will do. 'Oh, God,' she thought. If only he knew. If only he knew how much she loved him, and how afraid she was to tell him.

"I am in love with you, Kai Hiwatari, forever and always. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, you guys were just my friends… I was supposed to be normal, and then you appeared and…oh, my God," She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly, afraid to open them as she sang "I'm like a bird. Ready?" She asked and he nodded. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, she sang to him, _"You're beautiful, that's for sure; You'll never ever fade; you're lovely, but it's not for sure: that I won't ever change; and though my love is rare, though my love is trueeeee,"_ he almost gasped at how beautiful she was, and that made her smile, _"I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away; I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is; (and baby all I need for you to know is) I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away; I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,"_ she gazed at him, singing as perfectly as she could, _"Your faith in me, brings me to tears; even after all these years; and it pains me so much to tell: that you don't know me that well; And though my love is rare, and though my love is trueee,"_ She took in strong breath, holding his hand tighter, _"I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away; I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is; (and baby all I need for you to know is) I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away; I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,"_

She really did love him, no school-girl (or Celeb for that matter) crush. Something had clicked when she saw him. She didn't know what at first, either. And it could cause such a falter in her identity, she automatically held mistrust: of course, you would too if what happened to Hiromi happened to you, but we'll be into that later. And the more she got to know him, the more she loved him. Those cobalt triangles on his face, and the way his hair blew in the breeze, the way his eyes flashed, and the emotion those eyes held, he truly cared, whether he showed it or not… and not to mention the fact he was pretty damn sexy. And she loved his beloved bird of the flames and wisdom, Dranzer. Of course, falling in love with Phoenix Prince, the Ice Prince, she never knew what would happen. But she did know he would never love her back, right? She was bossy, bitchy, jumpy, couldn't beyblade…and the list, in her mind, went on. Though, that didn't stop her from loving him from a far, and now he'd told her…he loved her too. _"It's not that I wanna say goodbye; It's just that every time, you try to tell me that you love me; each and every single I day; I know I'm gonna have to eventually give you away; and though my love is rare; and though my love is trueee; hey I'm just scared, that we may fall through….. I'm like a birdd, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is; (and baby all I need for you to know is) I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away; I don't where my soul is, I don't know where my home is,"_ She took that last intake, and looked at him, not knowing what to expect. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you," He spoke. And she loved him too.

"I…I'm not going to fly away…if you'll stay with me," She said to him.

"I will, Hilary," she giggled slightly as so much relief washed over her. He loved her! He wouldn't leave her….Everything was going to be okay.

"I love you, too, Kai."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm actually relatively proud of that chapter…weird huh? Lol. I hope you liked!! I really wanna thank my totally awesome reviewers who I don't deserve!! Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I ddint get you, im sorry!!!): **Distant Storm, yamiviva, Molly Yokunaii, Star Fata, MarineDweller, CursedAngelofHeaven, Jellybean-kitty, Angelic Kitsune, skyblue101, Nemi The Dragon, and FlIrTiNg WiTh AnGeL**. OH MY BOB! Thank you guys! Lol. I hope everyone liked this chappy! Lol. Please review, tell me if you liked, hated, hated with a passion, pointers, anything… it means a ton to me!! Lol. Thanks for reading!!! Well, my friend is mad cuzz I kinda put up an away message when I was talking to him. Lol. So…

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	5. What The Freak?

Woohoo! Heyy ppls! I'll warn you now, this chapter is shit! Woot-woot! Lol (I'm hyper…again!!!). I'd also like to apologize for the difficulty reading the oversized paragraphs in the last chapter (pointed out by a few lovely reviewers! –thanks guys-!) and say I hope that problem does not persist in any more chapters. I'd also like to apologize for the fact that it was quite unrealistic in the last chapter, pointed out by mi amiga Anshu (thanks girl, and sorry!). So I apologize! Also, break is almost over. There's tomorrow, (which I will spend the evening partying, lol.) then the next day, where I most likely won't be getting up till Two or so, and then back to school for me (shit), and semester EXAMS (shit, my scores in these things will most likely have me grounded!)!!! so updates will be very infrequent. I will try my best for an update once a week. Okay, once again, this chapter is shit, I'll warn you!! OOCness, unrealistic, typos, shitty grammar. And the song, it doesn't have anything to do with the story, I just needed an upbeat tune from Nelly Furtado, so don't look for any deep meaning in it or any relation to the story line…alrightie:

Kai: The immensely stupid girl (aka. Moonlight Serenity) does not own beyblade, Nelly Furtado, "I'm like a bird" by Nelly Furtado, or "Glow" by Nelly Furtado. She does own _De Glamour Records_, Studio Five, the Gold and Pearl Room in Studio Five, Lawrence Michaels, and Cindy, Kimiko, and John Katimikae! If you want to use them, just ask her, and give credit. God that took long enough. -reads over the fic- you do know that song is a bit...dirty? right?

Moonlight Serenity: -nervous laugh- yea, but it's a cool song (sorry to anyone)

Kai: Whatever. On with the fic!

**Also:**

**-**Special thanks to **Angelic Kitsune**, who is going to post the picture from chapter six on her DA account, I will provide the link in the next chapter or as soon as I get it! (it's a kissing scene!! Woohoo!)

**-**And apologies to **hilaryxkai1234** who I forgot to put in the list of my reviewers for last chapter! Sorry!

I'm dedicating this chapter to those two! 

-------------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

-------------------------------------------

_"It's not that I wanna say goodbye; It's just that every time, you try to tell me that you love me; each and every single I day; I know I'm gonna have to eventually give you away; and though my love is rare; and though my love is trueee; hey I'm just scared, that we may fall through….. I'm like a birdd, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is; (and baby all I need for you to know is) I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away; I don't where my soul is, I don't know where my home is," She took that last intake, and looked at him, not knowing what to expect. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her._

_"I love you," He spoke. And she loved him too._

_"I…I'm not going to fly away…if you'll stay with me," She said to him._

_"I will, Hilary," she giggled slightly as so much relief washed over her. He loved her! He wouldn't leave her….Everything was going to be okay._

_"I love you, too, Kai."_

Chapter Five: 

What The Fu-?

"What are we doing here? Where are we going? Kaiii!? Hilaryy!?" Tyson Kinomiya whined, dragging his hand down his face, yawning afterwards. "It's seven A.M. for Pete's sake!"

"Seven, huh?" Hilary played along happily, talking in a smooth voice, "We're making pretty good time, eh, Kai?" She nudged him with her elbow. Max and Ray both quirked an eyebrow, Tyson's mouth hung open a tad, and Kenny and Daichi both exchanged glances.

"What the fu-"

"Ty, watch your language, Daichi is with us," Ray cut him off quickly, and Daichi, the young redhead, pouted, muttering he wasn't five. However, Ray Kon, a teen with long, long raven hair, golden-yellow cat eyes, and neko-jin features, would've really liked to know where they were going as well, just not in such colorful language as Tyson Kinomiya's. At Six O' clock that morning, Kai had dragged them all out of bed and told them to get dressed, Hilary Tatibana shortly appearing behind him, wearing tight hip-hugger blue jeans and a white tee with a few silver/metallic-blue beaded necklaces falling around her throat at different dipping lengths. To make matters worse, at 6:55 A.M. they dragged them all out onto the lifeless –considering most people were either at work or still asleep- sidewalks, taking them hell knows where, and when Ray asked, Kai only said Hilary had something to tell –or show- them. Ray couldn't help but grunt.

"Aw, not you too Ray," Hilary pouted, glancing back at the neko-jin while she walked.

"Oh, no, not me," He said sarcastically. Hilary stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh a bit. "I would like to know where we're going…" Ray asked.

"Here!" Everyone's attention jumped from Ray to Hilary, "We're going here!"

"Oh, God," Tyson muttered, "Hil, we're not here for you to get some crack-pot stars autograph, are we?" Hilary pouted again.

"No, we're not here for that. Follow me," A few of them shrugged their shoulders, following behind Kai, whom was walking directly behind the brunette.

They entered a huge, huge building. The floors were smooth concrete, props were thrown everywhere, along with elaborate clothing. There were doors leading off to hell knows where, and then in one corner way away there was a big white wall/room with a window in it.

"Okay, I have to get ready. Cindy'll take you around. Later!" And with those words, Hilary sped off with precise direction, going behind a white door in the corner across from them. Okay, now the Bladebreakers –excluding a filled in (for the most part) Kai Hiwatari- were totally dumbstruck. What the hell were they doing in some fancy studio, that they obviously shouldn't be in, and what the hell was Hilary doing? Tyson spoke his mind, meaning pig language.

"What the fuc-" The blue-haired world champion began an earlier worded statement, in deadpan awe, before being smacked in the back of the head by a Chinese teen.

"Tyson, Good Lord, Daichi is around!" Ray scolded again, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Yea, Tyson, I'll do the honors, thank you very much:" Daichi cleared his throat, " What the fu-" Daichi began confidently, only to have a number of hands fly over his mouth.

"Daichi!"

"What!" He asked, then someone else unknown cut into the conversation.

"I will assume you are the Bladebreakers…" It was a woman with purple hair, two vibrant blonde streaks running through it, and large sunglasses perched upon her head. A parka –though it was the beginning of summer- hung off her form, that, as well as ugg boots and pink jeans were her choice of odd clothing, discluding nine pink bangles on her arm. Her eyes were aqua green and brightened when she saw Kai, "Ah, Kai, nice of you to join us again," She beamed, shaking his hand. "Then you must be –as long as Kai didn't bring random hobos with him, hard to tell- the Bladebreakers," The faces of the Bladebreakers, aside from a smirking-on-the-inside Kai, fell. Cindy caught this. "Oh, I'm kidding! No one can take a joke these days, can they?" She sighed in effect, "Welcome to _De Glamour Records_, Studio Five, I'm Cindy Katimikae –the owner and founder-, nice to meet you," She extended her hand. '_Oh, God, what are we doing here?_' Ray racked his mind, forcing a smile as he shook the woman's hand. "Oh, nice outfit! Chinese styled, right? Is it authentic?" She ran her hands over the material. Ray nodded hesitantly.

"Yea…"

"Lovely! I'll have to make note of that!" she beamed then called out in a faux sugary-sweet voice, "Oh, Lawrence!" those words sparked a groan from about fifteen feet away, a man digging through some trunk stopped.

"Oh, God," He muttered then looked up at her, "What is it, Cindy?" he called back to her.

"Make note: I want an outfit just like this, except girli-fied, you know?" She smiled and pulled him over. He looked nervously, and pityingly, at the Bladebreakers.

"Hey, kids," He greeted them before turning his attention to Mrs. Katimikae, "Cindy, I'm a _director_, not a personal assistant, you know that?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm paying you, just do it," She told him. He looked cross and shook his head.

"Right." He said, then changed the subject after being defeated. "Alright, it's:" He glanced at his watch, "7:30, where is she?" Suddenly, a streak of white, blue-jeans, and brown hair went across the studio, sliding into the white room, followed by a slight crash.

"Right there," Cindy pointed at the room, she looked back to the Bladebreakers, "Alright, kiddos, come with us," She turned and started walking; Lawrence shook his head before following.

"I'm really hesitant about that… let's not and say we did," Ray said to his teammates…he was kind of wierded-out by the odd woman. Finally, Kai spoke for the first time since they'd gotten there.

"C'mon," He led. Ray stopped for a moment and watched, the others gazed worriedly at the neko-jin, then suddenly, Ray spoke calmly, but….inappropriately.

"What the fuc-" The Chinese boy began.

"RAY!" The hands of everyone but Kai's connected with the neko-jin's head.

---------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers found themselves in the white room, which was named The Pearl Room, or Pearl Room. The Pearl Room had another room inside of it, except this room was tiny a separated by thick glass, and that room was referred to as The Gold Room, or Gold Room. In the Pearl Room was a lot of technology, and a few people sat around in random chairs messing with settings. Now, the most astounding of all this, was that Hilary Tatibana was in the Gold Room. The Bladebreakers, aside from Kai, had yet to put everything together…They'd each been handed a pair of headphones, and now were waiting as patiently as possible, only because stoic Captain Kai commanded.

"Alright, quiet. You're up, Tachibana," One of the men in the room said.

"_Tachibana_? Hilary's last name is _Tatibana_, duh, and what the hell are you doing, Hilary?" Tyson said stupidly. Kai just shook his head, they would see very soon.

"Quiet, means quiet, little dude," the same man said. "Alright, hit it Hiromi. Three….Two…One…"

In their headphones, bass began, and the effects of ruffled paper started, totally leaving the Bladebreakers –still aside from Kai- utterly confused. Hilary looked at them and smirked, clutching her own headphones over her head and moving up to the microphone. Hilary mouthed to the guys "Here we go" silently. Was this some kind of trap? the boys wondered. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and prepared.

_"Alright, I'm ready,"_ then the bass was really bumpin'; Hilary did quick breaths into the microphone for her part before the words started; she looked at the guys, playing around and licked her lips. When she was little, Cindy and Lawrence taught her she would do best if she played around and had fun, so she did. _"Make me glow, glow, glow, glowwww; how far can you go? Make me glow, glow, glow, glow; how far can you go? You make me glow, glow, glow, glow; only you know, how to make me; glow, glow, glow, glow; I wanna go, and go, and go, and go."_

Ray Kon was shocked…an understatement. There was no way in hell he was hearing what he was hearing. Just to make sure, he glanced down at his teammates, all of which –still aside from Kai- had their mouths slightly ajar. The staff seemed quite content, bumping a bit to the beat, smirking, even a bit of clapping. Hilary was…Hilary was…Hilary Tatibana, was Hiromi Tachibana. How had they not known?

_"People say I've gone crazy; that I'm not the same lady; people say my eyes are hazy; people say I'm acting shady; but I'd rather be your baby; then sit around and do the same things; I am getting something out of it; I'm indebted to your good shit; and I could never get enough."_

Max Tate, a blonde American teen, was truly shocked and perturbed. Hilary was Hiromi, how on Earth had he not noticed? She was a good singer, that was for sure. Come to think of it, he really didn't know much about Hilary except that she lived with her mother not too far from Tyson's house. He did know about Hiromi, though, like she'd been singing for a long time (and was a hit), then quit, and bam…she was right in front of him! She was one of his best friends! Holy shit! Maybe all that sugar had been bad for him, it seemed to have impaired his skill of recognizing celebrities… maybe he shouldn't eat so many pixie sticks…nah, sugar was us too damn good! _'Just listen to her sing, dumbass!'_ his subconscious scolded.

_"Make me glow, glow, glow, glowwww; how far can you go? Make me glow, glow, glow, glow; how far can you go? You make me glow, glow, glow, glow; only you know, how to make me; glow, glow, glow, glow; I wanna go, and go, and go, and go."_

Hilary seemed to be quite enjoying herself as she sang, Kai noticed, swaying, gripping her headphones to her ears. She sounded pretty damn good too. Her chocolate brown hair brushed over her shoulders, her star-stunning ruby eyes flashed open, and her mouth formed a toothy grin.

_"I don't know where I am, I don't know what you did; but I think that I may float away; I don't know what happened; I don't know where we went; but I think that I may die today; there's everybody else, and then there's you; Baby why you gotta be so good? And tonight your on fire; I'm never gonna get tired."_

The song ended. Hilary Tatibana shyly opened her eyes, not sure what to expect. The room, aside from beaming coworkers ready to congratulate her, was quiet. Kai smirked. Hilary didn't know what to expect. Was this the part they called her a liar, a bitch? Yell at her? Leave her alone in that room? Tell her she sucked at singing? She didn't know what to think…and she was terrified. Ray, in big-brother-Ray mode, broke the silence that had hung over for about a minute; he clapped his hands once, then twice, slowly, then faster, everyone joining in, even Kai, and soon the room erupted in cheers.

Hilary knew applauds only lasted so long, then you either ran back stage to prepare for the next song, or bowed and left, to collapse from sheer exhaustion, but today, Hilary knew she wouldn't be collapsing, she didn't have time, as soon as the roars stopped, she would be explaining…a lot! A _hell_ of a lot!

----------------------------------------------------

-nervously laughs and plays with index fingers- told ya it was shit… lol. Sorry guys! This was quite a disappointment! Anyways, don't think this is gonna get boring bc like anyone who has ever read my stories knows, something will happen to tear our beloved couple apart…shit, said too much! Again! Lol.

I want to thank my awesome reviewers!! Who I do not deserve! Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!):**hilaryxkai1234, Molly Yokunaii, softball91, sky d, Angelic Kitsune, Distant Storm, As Silent As The Shadows, MarineDweller, mire013, Jellybean-kitty, Star Fata, and Anshu. **(hope I got everyone that time!) Thanks everyone! And thanks for reading too! Lol. I hope it was possible to semi-enjoy…which it wasn't, sorry! Alrightie, please review! It means a lot to me. Did you like, hate, loathe, hate my writing, etc. etc. and I do except flames, btw. Lol. Well, if I don't update until then: Happy New Year! I hope it's a great one for everyone!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	6. New York City

Heyys ppls! Ack, this chapter is atrocious! Since y'all asked for some KaiHil, I put it in, but it's really lame. Lol. It's also about half the chapter. Lol. And at the end, no perverts, they go no further then just kissing! Lol. It's pretty much fluff. Sorry I haven't updated, school started back! Blah! And Finals start next week. I will NOT be updating next week, because this time next week I will be in Secaucus, New Jersey, doing "The Pulse On Tour" (The "So You Think You Can Dance" choreographers are having workshops, and I get to go!) (oh, I don't own "The Pulse On Tour" or "So You Think You Can Dance")…oh, my mom just called me to look at the hotel I'm staying in: it's nicer than my house! OH MY GOD! But I'll be dancing like eight hours straight, so I wont be there much. Anyways. Plus I have a lot of dance and tons of reports due. Ack. Im so swamped! Anyways!! Oh, and **I will prlly be changing my penname soon**, most likely just adding some x's to my penname. Lol. And Angelic Kitsune couldn't open the image files to put on deviantart but….i got an account! Woohoo! **The link to the picture for this chapter is below**, make sure to take out the spaces, and please tell me what you think (p.s. I cannot draw, at all, and the image is really tiny because I didn't have the proper equipment at first to upload it so yea) lol. Well..better start the shit chapter that most likely everyone will hate because I suck so bad at writing! –cries-

Kai: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade. She does own De Glamour Records, Studio Five, the Gold and Pearl Room in Studio Five, Lawrence Michaels, and Cindy, Kimiko, and John Katimikae. Also she owns the lousy picture she drew and put up on deviantart (only hell knows why), but she doesn't own the characters in it: I.E. Me and Hilary. Now, on with the damn fic!

Moonlight Serenity: sorry guys, I did so bad this chapter! Oocness, grammar, quality, realisticness…all of it…im sorry! Please don't hate me!

**http:// www . deviantart . com / deviation / 45847993 /**

--------------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

--------------------------------------------

_The song ended. Hilary Tatibana shyly opened her eyes, not sure what to expect. The room, aside from beaming coworkers ready to congratulate her, was quiet. Kai smirked. Hilary didn't know what to expect. Was this the part they called her a liar, a bitch? Yell at her? Leave her alone in that room? Tell her she sucked at singing? She didn't know what to think…and she was terrified. Ray, in big-brother-Ray mode, broke the silence that had hung over for about a minute; he clapped his hands once, then twice, slowly, then faster, everyone joining in, even Kai, and soon the room erupted in cheers._

_Hilary knew applauds only lasted so long, then you either ran back stage to prepare for the next song, or bowed and left, to collapse from sheer exhaustion, but today, Hilary knew she wouldn't be collapsing, she didn't have time, as soon as the roars stopped, she would be explaining…a lot! A hell of a lot!_

Chapter Six: 

New York City

Four Days Later

"No shittin' way!" She squealed into the phone in giddy and unmaskable shock and happiness. "Oh, my God! Cindy! You did not!" She paused for a minute, "You did!? Oh, my God! What about the guys? Really! Really, really!? Oh, my God, Cindy, thank you! Love you too, girl! Bye!" Now, all the attention of everyone in the dojo was focused on Hilary Tatibana –also known as Hiromi Tachibana. After Hilary's little performance of "Glow", she had taken them all back behind the studio and explained everything…seemingly… leaving out one major reason why she really left, still, she wasn't quite ready to reveal that, and planned not to. Though the guys were a bit angry and hurt, they seemed to be very understanding, as any good friend would be. So, shortly she returned back to the studio for some posing before her new release, and then back to the Dojo. Hilary's double life was almost done with. She was now easily managing getting back and forth from place to place, practices for one thing or another, and surprisingly, Kai Hiwatari typically walked with her, sometimes staying to watch her sing.

"Yo, homegirl, spill with the 411 my homie; don't keep us on the edge of our seats waitin' for info." Tyson chose to ignore his grandfather's manner of speech; Daichi quirked an eyebrow at Grandpa Kinomiya

"Okayyy…" Tyson tried to manage the attention away from his hip-talking grandfather, "aside from that… seriously Hil, what's up?" Tyson asked the giddy girl, who looked like she could explode at any minute. They'd really had a time learning about Hilary's one time celeb life, the people she knew, the drama, the fights she'd seen, the parties she'd been to, writing and singing her lyrics, the concerts, all about Hiromi Tachibana and her through Hilary Tatibana's eyes. They still didn't know everything, but they were gaining information…or in Grandpa Kinomiya's words "Info".

Hilary had a bright glint in her eyes, holding her fists up clenched from excitement.

"We haven't been on vacation in awhile, have we?" She asked, trying to contain herself. The Bladebreakers, clueless to where the hell Hilary was going with this, shook their heads no. "Well…Cindy kinda moved up the date Hiromi Tachibana is "Reintroduced to the world"… and she pulled some strings…" Hilary took in a huge breath before squealing in high-pitched mode, "I'm going to New York City! And all of you are invited to come too! Cindy is going to cover all expenses!" The Bladebreakers were silent for a moment, but then it sunk in.

"What!?" The room roared at once. Hilary nodded her head furiously.

"Yea! Do you want to come?" She asked, then quieted a bit, realizing maybe they didn't want too, "Oh, my bad, I understand if you don't want too -training and all- but I thought I'd offer," She smiled lightly…she really wanted them all to come, to be there with her, to live it up in New York for a few weeks, maybe she could even make up masking her identity to them.

"How long will we be there?" Tyson asked.

"A few weeks, maybe a month, tops" Hilary answered simply. Ray pondered again. They should go; he wanted to go. When he'd first found out about Hilary's other identity he was shocked and a pang struck him that a girl he considered his sister hadn't told him this. She seemed to have a good reason though, if he were in her shoes, he'd quite possibly want to switch from celebrity life to a normal one…not that he wasn't a celebrity, but he was a different kind… Hilary had been through Hollywood, that kind of upper class, magazine gossip, drinking and drugs (Hilary though was not one of those people!), parties with famed stars, celebrity. Ray could have a normal life if he wanted too, and the press didn't _constantly_ -persay- hound him …most of the time…but then-again there were the fangirls… he almost sweat-dropped at the thought then shook the thought from his mind. They could get in some training in NYC…sure, why not?

"Well, I'm in," Ray said nodding his head.

"Me too, I can see all my old friends," Max agreed whole-heartedly. He missed his mother and his friends from PPB Allstarz team.

"Yay! A big apple! Food!" Daichi Sumeragi cheered, waving his fist around in the air before a bit of drool formed from the thought of food.

"Daichi, it's "The Big Apple", not a big apple…we've been there once, remember? I don't remember any big apples, do you?" Daichi shook his head no at Tyson's statement, "anyways, I'm in," Tyson finished, then started oogling over the trip after he really thought about it. "Sounds like fun! The Hollywood/Rock Star treatment! I so deserve that! Tyson Kinomiya, not just world class beyblading world champ, but Hollywood Celebrity!" Kai thwacked Tyson over the head, trying to knock the stars from the boy's eyes.

"Well, if you guys are going, I'm going," Daichi stated simply after griping about not getting to eat a big apple. "Yea!"

"Don't forget about me," Kenny said. Dizzi agreed, followed by some sarcastic comment that they didn't pay much mind too.

"Hn." Kai gave his esteemed answer, which was a yes…how everyone knew by just the sound was still a tad baffling…

"So, it's settled? You're all coming?" Hilary asked, trying to mask how hopeful she sounded. Everyone nodded. Hilary squealed again.

"Yay! Our flight leaves in four days! Oh, my gosh!" Hilary squealed for the umpteenth time. Ray rubbed his sore ears.

"Uh, Hil?"

"Yea, Ray?" Hilary finally broke from her high-pitched reverie.

"Just don't do that on the plane? Okay?" She nodded obediently…then…squealed again. Grandpa covered his ears.

"Homegirl's got some pipes,"

"Obviously." Ray added. Hilary had to give a toothy-grin.

"What, I couldn't let the audience out do me, now could I?" She laughed.

------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

_Kerznipp-clashh_. That was a familiar sound, and that was Hilary Tatibana's sign. The Dojo gate had closed, meaning Kai Hiwatari had gone out for a late night walk at 10:30 P.M. Hilary was quite used to this sound, seeing as Kai always took random walks at no specific times. But, tonight, he would be having company…even if he didn't know it yet. Hilary Tatibana threw off the blankets of her futon in the floor, revealing the clothes she'd worn that day, unchanged. A knee length, corduroy material green skirt, with a white shirt that had "Hope" written on it in rhinestones, and not to mention her socks. She quickly rushed over to the door, careful to not wake up any of the other sleeping boys in the room, and pulled on her brown high-heel boots and headed out the door, giggling.

She spotted him about twenty feet ahead of her as soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk, and he was about to turn a corner. She giggled again.

"Hey, Kai!" She whisper-yelled. His head instantly whirled around. As soon as he acknowledged her with that gesture, Hilary ran forward and to him. She sprung onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, still giggling.

"Hey, Hiwatari," She laughed, kissing his ear. Then, jokingly, took on a sexier tone, "What's up?"

"What're you doing?" He asked, grinning huskily.

"You always walk by yourself, I thought I'd come too to see why you do it so much," She laughed, losing the sexy tone and finally putting her feet on the ground, entwining her hand with his.

"I thought you were asleep," He said simply, looking down at her.

"You thought wrong," She giggled. "I waited up for that gait to close."

"Apparently; unless you're sleep walking," He said. He stopped walking and turned to her, and she did the same. She leaned forward, standing on her tip-toes so she could be his height, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hips to steady her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, illuminated by the dim lamplights, the glowing moon, and sparkling fireflies, not to mention the stars they were kissing beneath. His mouth smoothly sucked on her bottom lip, arousing a moan from Hilary. She had to fight to keep from squealing in delight. He grinned against her mouth when he noticed this. They could've continued all night if the human race didn't need oxygen, and he cursed the need for air as they broke apart. She linked her arm in his own strong arm, leaning on his shoulder as they walked.

"Have you told anyone about _us_ yet?" Hilary asked after a while, genuinely wondering.

"Are we a couple?" Kai asked her seriously, but not sounding serious. He wanted to be with her…but, where were they relationship wise? We're they a "Couple?"

"Yes." She stated matter-of-factly after a moment of thought, then looking up grinning at him. He nodded in agreement.

"No, I haven't told anyone." He told her, she nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to?" She asked.

"Eventually." He told her. She nodded again; things took time, Kai had grown up taught to show absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Hell, Kai never really got to be a child, being locked up in BioVolt Abbey like that, beaten, starved, traumatized constantly, and so much more. Hilary shuddered involuntarily. Kai looked down at her, worried. "You okay?"

"Yea," she smiled, nodding her head as if to reassure herself, "Just thinkin'"

"Oh." He said. "Looks like we're here," He pointed at the spot.

Sure enough they were back on that little spot where the beach met land, up a small cliff over looking the ocean, and the two graceful trees provided sweet shade. It was just as beautiful at night. Yep, Kai had once again, not knowingly, found this place. The perfect spot. And he was with the only girl he wanted to be with.

She sighed as they walked up the cliff, hands held loosely, but firmly. They stopped and sat at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling. Hilary finally realized how cool the night was: not cold, but not necessarily warm. She shivered. Instantly, Kai pulled the brunette into his lap, and she leaned against his chest, playing with his hands. She looked back at him and listened to the waves faintly crashing beneath them, giving a sweet melody of the sea.

"I love you," She whispered to him, stealing a quick chaste kiss.

"I love you, too," He said, stealing a kiss of his own, but longer. She turned more into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining in his slate hair. Kai put his hands under Hilary's back, slowly laying her back with him on top of her until she was lying on the ground, never breaking the kiss. Her fingers moved from his hair and delicately traced his muscular arms, causing him to shiver from the jolts of electricity racing through him. His mouth left hers, and he began kissing down her jaw until he was at her neck, then down to her collarbone. She grinned at the feeling of her body against his and his mouth on her collarbone, his thoughts only on her, just like hers were only on him. She moaned his name. He broke away from her shoulder, lightly tracing the smile on her lips with his fingers. She rose up, kissing him again, tongues battling for dominance, memorizing every tooth. And when they stopped -reluctantly- for breath, Hilary sighed in contentment, lying against him for hours as they watched the tide.

They stayed like that for a long time, two A.M. to be exact, listening to the tide come in and the waves crash, listening to the one they loved breathe. It was truly like heaven. Not a care in the world, no one to please, no one to tell them what to do, or judge them…just Kai and Hilary, embracing on shore line, lying in a comfortable silence, telling the other they loved them.

If time could stand still, this would be the perfect place to do so…but as we know: time doesn't stand still… for anyone. And as time moves complications arise. The real question: could the slate-haired teen and the ruby-eyed brunette handle what time would bring them? If the couple was to survive, they would have to.

---------------------------------------------

-sighs- I'm so sorry. That was bad. I gotta thank my wonderful reviewers I don't deserve, at all (reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!):**hilaryxkai1234, Angelic Kitsune, Molly Yokunaii, Anshu, BazeIons, Nemi The Dragon, Jellybean-kitty, Star Fata, MarineDweller, and musicalgenius. **Wow guys! I am nothing without you and you all brighten my day. Oh, and a quick note, for the last chapters reviews, I am just so stressed right now and I don't know who all I replied to –cries- I'm sorry, please don't be mad! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! How can I make it up to you?? Sorry! And im sorry this chapter suckeddd! Really! Ack!

Thanks for reading everyone, thanks for putting up with me too, you're welcome to flame me, which I deserve. Please review and tell me what you think.

Sorry again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	7. Good Night to a Song Writer

Ay! Gomen–Nasai everyone! I'm soo sorry! Took me forever to update, and I give you this shit chapter! Ack! Bad me! Well, somebody told me I should update this story first (opposed to my new story: "Remembering You" with the TalaHil pairing), so here it is! I'm back from New Jersey, btw, it was awesome! Got my picture with Cris Judd, and good God: Shane Sparks was sooo finee! And I saw him close up! I'll be his boo any dayyy. I got a picture with all the stars! And I was even briefly in my favvy city: New York City, babee! All my classes were hip-hop, and i prolly danced around 20 hours in two sittings. Then we came back, and I took more finals. I also had to bear through an hour and a half of ballet (hate ballet) and I was already sore from the freakin' pulse tour! Lol. Testing wise, Good news: Got an 88 percent on my English Exam (aww, actually, that's more like bad newss!), 99 percent on my Science Exam, and 94 percent (which let me tie w/ my girl Kris for third highest) in Geometry!! Bad news: I haven't gotten it back yet, but my Spanish final…shit! It's my stupid teachers fault –rants-, anywayz, it was a scantron (I don't own) test, and…I ended up drawing a smiley face on it! Teehee! Then today I only went to two classes and danced from 9:30 this morning to 3:10 PM, working on a new piece (oh joy, a lot of bruises to go with my already sore muscles.) and another new piece, for our pep-rally dance, to the song "That's Right" (Ciara) (I don't own). Anyways, I should prolly shut-up. If anyone wants to know more about any of the shit ive been talking about (the trip, dance, finals), just say so, I'll give ya all the hysterical behind the scenes shit! Teehee! Anyways, this chapter is shit. Some more fluff and character development, next chapter though is gonna be all the drama and action and all that good stuff! Woot-woot! Love that stuff! Lol. Sorry to bore you, and my grammar sucks, OOCness, and jess (me) the shitty writer's writing! Sorry! Oh, and I still plan on changing my penname soon…it might be way different though, just to warn ya.

Hilary: -referring to Jess-You talk too much.

Kai: -referring to Hilary- and you don't?

Hilary: -abruptly explodes- WHAT!?

Ray:…shit… Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade. She does own De Glamour Records, Studio Five, the Gold and Pearl Room in Studio Five, Lawrence Michaels, and Cindy, Kimiko, and John Katimikae. She also just started a war zone……….DUCK AND COVER EVERYONE!

Moonlight Serenity: okay, the characters have officially lost it…not that they ever had it

Tyson: oh, you should talk!

Moonlight Serenity: -Narrows eyes at Tyson- -chants with clenched fist and gritted teeth- I will not hit fictional characters, I will not hit fictional characters, I will not hit fictional characters….

Max: -sweat-drop- …I'll take over for everyone: On with the fiction!

Kai: -stops arguing- dumbass, you did it wrong! –growls- On With The Fic! –controls temper- …hn.

Hilary: Okay, so Jess & I talk too much, but you "Hn" too much, Kai.

Kai: Dammit! I said on with the fic!

----------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

----------------------------------------

_She sighed as they walked up the cliff, hands held loosely, but firmly. They stopped and sat at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling. Hilary finally realized how cool the night was: not cold, but not necessarily warm. She shivered. Instantly, Kai pulled the brunette into his lap, and she leaned against his chest, playing with his hands. She looked back at him and listened to the waves faintly crashing beneath them, giving a sweet melody of the sea._

_"I love you," She whispered to him, stealing a quick chaste kiss._

_"I love you, too," He said, stealing a kiss of his own, but longer. She turned more into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining in his slate hair. Kai put his hands under Hilary's back, slowly laying her back with him on top of her until she was lying on the ground, never breaking the kiss. Her fingers moved from his hair and delicately traced his muscular arms, causing him to shiver from the jolts of electricity racing through him. His mouth left hers, and he began kissing down her jaw until he was at her neck, then down to her collarbone. She grinned at the feeling of her body against his and his mouth on her collarbone, his thoughts only on her, just like hers were only on him. She moaned his name. He broke away from her shoulder, lightly tracing the smile on her lips with his fingers. She rose up, kissing him again, tongues battling for dominance, memorizing every tooth. And when they stopped -reluctantly- for breath, Hilary sighed in contentment, lying against him for hours as they watched the tide._

_They stayed like that for a long time, two A.M. to be exact, listening to the tide come in and the waves crash, listening to the one they loved breathe. It was truly like heaven. Not a care in the world, no one to please, no one to tell them what to do, or judge them…just Kai and Hilary, embracing on shore line, lying in a comfortable silence, telling the other they loved them._

_If time could stand still, this would be the perfect place to do so…but as we know: time doesn't stand still… for anyone. And as time moves complications arise. The real question: could the slate-haired teen and the ruby-eyed brunette handle what time would bring them? If the couple was to survive, they would have to._

Chapter Seven:

Good Night to a Song Writer

"Three…Two…One…Let it rip!" Dragoon was released, shooting across the plane and straight into Daichi Sumeragi's Strata Dragoon.

"Go, Strata Dragoon! Beat that overgrown lizard and his big-mouthed partner!" The young Daichi called, doing a few back-flips from all his excess energy.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted as he concentrated, "I am not big-mouthed! And Dragoon is not an overgrown lizard! Dragoon, beat _his_ overgrown lizard!" Dragoon Galaxy charged at Daichi's speeding beyblade, which in turn swerved and jumped onto the back of the couch seat, zipping behind Max's head.

"Guys, before you insult each other: remember, you both have _Dragons_ a.k.a. _overgrown lizards_!" Ray Kon shook his head in disbelief.

"Ack, fine! Strata Dragoon, just beat the pig!" Daichi called to his beyblade.

"Once again:…you're both pigs; insulting each other like that does no good!" Ray sighed, "Forget it!" He sat down beside Max. Max looked over at the Chinese teen beside him then turned his attention to the battle.

"Hey, Daichi, I thought planes made you sick?" Max asked, genuinely wondering as Strata Dragoon was rammed into by Dragoon, flying past Hilary's head, who seemed to have not noticed, or if she did, was used to it.

"This ain't a plane, Max, it's a jet!" Daichi declared. Suddenly, the Dragoon Galaxy beyblade lunged right into the yellow dragon's beyblade, sending it back into a couch…not spinning. "Aw, man!"

Cindy Katimikae peered out from behind the cockpit, as did Lawrence Michaels, smiling at the children back there. The two mentioned were now sitting behind the pilots, chatting. About seven more hours and they would be in New York City… landing anyways. Cindy, who newly dyed her hair bubblegum-pink with blue, purple, and red tips, was so excited to be going. Her daughter and husband were already there, preparing for a piano concert, and Cindy was on her way with Hiromi Tachibana and all of her friends. And the way Hiromi was beaming, she was glad this moment was finally coming. However, something somber filled Cindy's mind, causing a sad smile to form at her lips when she looked at Hilary. _'That poor girl…oh, Hiromi, you were so scared that day, and I'll never forget it. You're like a daughter to me, you were there when I got married, you were there when Kimiko was born, and you were there for me when I needed you. I hope I got to you soon enough on that fateful day, and though the fact you're alive says I did, I know you're still haunted at the memory…'_ Cindy sighed. Lawrence broke from the conversation and looked worriedly at his boss.

"Cindy?" He asked her. She broke from her reverie.

"Oh, yea? Sorry, Lawrence, zoned out…"

Hilary Tatibana let her pen slowly work at the three ringed notebook paper. She groaned, silently cursed, and then started to blot out two lines. _'Dammit!'_ her mind yelled. _'I've almost got the chorus down! But, just…agh!'_ her head spun and she damned the fact she couldn't think up the perfect words…then…

"Aha!" She accidentally said aloud, but still didn't notice. She brought the pen cap to her lips and began to hum as she stared down at the notebook paper, filled up with blotted out letters, blue ink, and x's. The attention of everyone but the pilots and Cindy and Lawrence –who were quite used to this kind of thing, and fond that it was finally back- was on Hilary. As they sat on the private jet -a jet that wasn't lavish or ostentatious seeing as it was just a main room with a few big chairs and a mini-fridge, with sleeping quarters in the back as well as a bathroom- Hilary Tatibana, after so long of flying, had sat down at a table/couch and had been scribbling away.

"Erm… Hilary?" Kenny , a.k.a. "The Chief", looked up from Dizzy and asked, seeing as he was beside her on the couch. She didn't pay much attention to him, just looked up at him for a moment.

"Sh," She stated, looking back down at the paper. Then Hilary realized whom she was talking to… the guys! They had no idea what she was doing, did they? Hilary heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm gonna head back to the sleeping quarters," she grabbed her pen, a pad of paper, and the paper she'd been scrawling on, and left the room. Cindy smirked after her.

"She's confused." Mrs. Katimikae said simply as if it explained everything, smiling at the door to the sleep quarters.

"Uh, what?" Tyson asked, completely lost. All attention went to Cindy.

"She's confused," She repeated again, the smile still present, "It's quite funny actually," Cindy gave a quick chuckle.

"I think we're still lost…" Ray put his thoughts forward.

"She's writing a song. Simple. And apparently, she's putting a lot into it, because she's confused. When she's really into a song she's writing, she can't talk… I saw the expression on her face, she understood you guys didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't know how to say it. Heck, you guys were lucky to get an excuse to where she was going, most of the time she just leaves, or moves her hand, gesturing for us to leave. She's very talented. Sometimes, after many years after being together, she can talk to me and Lawrence, occasionally John and Kimiko, while she's writing…most of the time though, it doesn't work like that." Cindy smiled, Lawrence nodded a bit, and the Bladebreakers nodded hesitantly in understanding. "Well, let's see, it's Eight O' Clock P.M., the plane took off at Five P.M., and we're not due at the airport till Seven'ish tomorrow morning..."

"Lovely," Lawrence added sarcastically.

"Let's watch a movie, and then everyone should get some rest. We'll check in at our hotels tomorrow, and sleep the jetlag off till around noon'ish, and then some site-seeing is in order, I suppose," Cindy had it all planned out.

------------------------------------------------------

"Well…that was….-"

"Oh, my God! We're all going to die!" Ray had been talking, only to be interrupted by Daichi, who was now randomly calling out "Armageddon! Armageddon!"

"It was too sappy for me at the end," Tyson stated, Kai and Ray nodded at that.

"Aw, I thought it was a good ending," Max stated his mind, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he got ready for bed. They'd watched _Armageddon_, because it was either that or _Scary Movie II_, and Kai wasn't the type for that kind of movie. It was now Eleven P.M., and in Mrs. Katimikae's words "Time to hit the hay…pronto!". She and Lawrence had parted briefly to talk to the captain. The rooms had been set up for the nine people, one room had a set of bunk beds and a set of triple bunks, and the other had two sets of bunk beds. The first room would have Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Daichi, while the other would have Hilary, Lawrence, Cindy, and Kai. Max left the bathroom and headed to his quarters, and after persuading Daichi there was no Armageddon coming now, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, and Daichi followed. Kai parted his way as well.

----------------------

"I call top-bunk! That way if we crash, I'll be last to hit the ground!" The young red-head, Daichi, declared, monkeying his way up to the top bunk on the triple-bunk bed, grabbing his stuff in his mouth on the way.

"Well, I call middle bunk, so if we crash I can just get siphoned out the window and it'll be over with," Tyson said; Ray's eyes bulged and he spit out his water.

"Wow...morbid…" Max spoke for Ray as said Chinese teen tried to choke down the water. "I call way over here so I can put some distance between myself and you two snoring," He picked up his earplugs.

"I'm with Max on that one," Kenny agreed, throwing his stuff down on the bottom bunk as Max climbed to the top. Ray, finally gaining the ability to breathe again after his water going down the wrong way, rung out his shirt and sighed.

"I'm stuck beneath you two. Oh well, if we do crash –which we won't- I won't have as much as a problem as you two, I'll actually _wake up_-" Tyson's mouth dropped open and Max laughed, "and go assume crash position," Ray dug through his toiletry bag and groaned: he forgot mouth wash. "Great; I'm going to go get some mouthwash from Kai," Ray turned to leave, as he exited he could still here Daichi.

"I wonder if you can jump on these things?" _Crash!_ There was an audible groan.

"Apparently not."

------------------

Kai slowly pushed open the door to the room, only to find it was quite dark in there. He flipped on a night-light thing. In the luminescence, he heard a groan; the source was a pretty brunette lying on his bed, rolling over from the disturbance of light. She was on the bottom bunk, laying on the mattress, the blankets were at her feet, and a pen and pads of scrawled on paper were all around her, not to mention a pen held loosely in her hand as well. They hadn't seen her through the whole movie…

"Wonder when you fell asleep?" Kai spoke quietly to himself and approached her. She groaned in her sleep as a response, moving over slightly. He found himself lightly smiling as he looked at her. How innocent she looked when she slept like that, like an angel. He certainly wasn't going to risk waking her by moving her to her own bed, so he tossed his stuff on her bed and switched the supplies around. She shivered, slightly cold. Kai reached down and moved her pens and paper to a nearby end table, gently taking the blue ink pen from her grasp. She yawned. He moved to the bottom of the bed and gathered the blankets, raising them to cover her, bringing them to her chin, then leaning down and kissing her forehead. "G'Night," And he had no idea he was now being watched…

--------------------

Ray Kon yawned lightly and stretched as he made his way over from the noisy room to Kai's quiet room while he quested for mouthwash. He could here Cindy and Lawrence chatting with the pilots, and smiled at how gracious the two were. When Ray silently entered the room, he was a little taken aback. There was Kai Hiwatari, the Ice Prince, diligently moving things around and working around and for Hilary. Then, when he watched Kai gently take the pen from her hand and raise the blankets around her, he was really taken aback…especially when Kai kissed Hilary's forehead and bade her goodnight. Kai stood and turned; Ray knew he had been seen.

"Well, Kai…" Kai looked slightly taken aback as well…which disappeared quickly; he put up his cold mask.

"Hn."

"So, are you going to let me guess, or tell me?" Ray asked, leaning against the door way before walking in.

"Hn. If you're thinking she and I are together, you're right; and before you can ask, it was the day before you guys found out Hilary was Hiromi," Kai knew there was no point to deny it. And for God's sake, it was Ray, one of the only sane one's on the team. Ray gave a toothy grin, "If you tell anyone, I can promise you you're a dead man, Kon," Ray nodded.

"I know, Kai," Ray agreed to the terms. He watched as Kai briefly let his amethyst eyes flow over the sleeping Hilary. _'Aw, screw the mouthwash, one night without it won't do any harm,'_ Ray thought. "Good night, Kai," Ray nodded to him.

"Hn." Ray exited the room as Kai climbed to the top bunk and kicked his shoes in the floor.

--------------------------------

The Next Morning: Exiting New York City Airport.

"Check it out! We're here!" Cindy said with a sunny attitude, putting her hands in the air for effect.

"Yea!" Hilary took a deep breath, breathing in the New York air…however dirty it was acclaimed to be. Ray caught Kai looking at Hilary and suppressed a grin. This would certainly be an interesting trip…

And Ray Kon had no idea how right he was.

-------------------------------------------------

Oh shit, that was LOUSY! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! It was pretty much just plot and character development…but, that's no excuse! I'm sorry! Thankfully, I have no school tomorrow! Woohoo! And I'll prolly go to a party. –smiles- Parties make everything better! Lol. I'm sorry, I didn't get to reply to my reviewers cuzz I didn't have time bc of all my shit for school, finals, and dance. Once again, I am sooooooooo sorry! Just tell me how to make it up to you, I feel soo bad! I'm such a shitty authoress! Sorry!

I gotta thank the reviewers I deff and obviously don't deserve (reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!!): **hilaryxkai1234, Angelic Kitsune, mire013, Star Fata, Nemi The Dragon, jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, BazeIons, MarineDweller, musicalgenius, and xXxLuna-the-chosenxXx**. Thanks guys! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! I'm soo sorry! Please don't hate me, I don't think I could handle it if any of you hated me. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointing writer…-sighs-. Please forgive me! Please review. Tell me if you liked, hated (prolly that one), pointers, flames, anything! I'm sorry again!


	8. Welcome Back, Hiromi!

Heyy ppls! Where've I been, eh? So busy, so exhausted. Lol. Drama, drama, drama, high school, report cards, tests, finals, parties, writing, basketball games, dance, dance, practices, performances…haven't stopped. Lol. Last night was a huge game, over 8,000 ppl attended the basketball game, and our Dance Company performed for em' lol. We did parts of "Pon De Replay" remix, "Oh" remix, "Vans", and some song I couldn't understand the words too (all of which I don't own. Lol.) it was soo crazy! (lots of hip-hop, but what do you expect, I go to my states "Gangster School" pft. Lol.) I did bad when we danced, but everyone seemed to love it, lol. And omg, on the way in, I got chased by some scary hobo guy! Ahh! Lol. And at the game my friends and I threw sugar packets at the tons of ppl we knew lol. Okay, im sorry it took me so long to update; frankly, I didn't even know this very chapter was ready, but then I remembered. Lol. So here it is. And from now on, I'll be most likely alternating updates for this story and "Remembering You" lol. So it'll prlly be another two weeks. Im sorry! I found out in computer class I can type an average of 78 GWAMS (gross words per minute/words per minute), and my fastest is 107 GWAMS, and I got my report card, I got perfect grades….ah…. lol. It wont last me through the second semester though, seeing as I've already failed four+ assignments. Lol. Im just…so stressed and exhausted. Lol. Alright, this has taken long enough, I have more to say, but yea.

**Important Important Important Notes On The Story!: Okay, from this point on, we will be getting into what really happened to Hilary. The theme is a bit heavier then the lightness of story so far. It deals with stalkers (…which I've had my own problems with, but not that serious at all), crazed stalkers, people who need to be in the nuthouse, and permanently locked away, people who have weird weird minds, idolization, and attempted murder. Serious stuff. I think everyone who typically reviews can handle it, I think almost anyone can handle it, but yea. The song that is mentioned in this chapter is "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence (a brilliant song), and it, as well as Nelly Furtado, were my main inspirations for this story. Evanescence says that she wrote the song while she was staying in a hotel because she couldn't go home because she was being stalked by crazed fans, many that thought they truly knew her soul, and idolized her. It's about that. Though, when you listen to the song, it sounds a bit like they're talking about rape, and it's however you interpret it (it is not about rape in this story, mind you), but when you listen to it, it doesn't have to be about rape. The chorus, is like the person idolizing her/ the stalker speaking, and the other parts are her speaking; I might've missed something… lol. Anyways, if you'd like, I'll send you a link for more info on the song, because it's really good. I can kinda relate to it (when it's not referring to rape), just idolization. **

_Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade, anything by Nelly Furtado, "Glow" , "Showtime", "Turn out the lights", _"Snow White Queen", anything by Evanescence, and so on. She does own the people and places mentioned in previous disclaimers that she specified she owns, as well as Reevy Maymor.

Moonlight Serenity: im sorry this chapter is rushed and that I'm bad at writing! Characters are OOC, and this chapter was not worth the wait! And it's short! Sorry! And im in such a hurry! Ahh! Lol.

Kai: on with the shit chapter and shit fic!

-------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

-------------------------------------

_"Check it out! We're here!" Cindy said with a sunny attitude, putting her hands in the air for effect._

_"Yea!" Hilary took a deep breath, breathing in the New York air…however dirty it was acclaimed to be. Ray caught Kai looking at Hilary and suppressed a grin. This would certainly be an interesting trip…_

_And Ray Kon had no idea how right he was._

Chapter Eight:

Welcome Back, Hiromi!

"Hiromi!"

"Hiromi!

"Miss Tachibana!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Hiromi, get your ass back here!"

"Ah!" Hilary Tatibana heaved a heavy shout, partly from stress, frustration, excitement, and too many people calling her damn name! Kai Hiwatari watched his girlfriend be attacked by various people in the "back stage" vicinity, trying to get information, do her hair or make-up, talk to her, rehearsal needs, or in some cases -Kai figured- just to annoy her. She was currently being pulled down into some metal, black folding-chair as random people prodded her. One woman was zipping up Hilary's black boot, another shining it, someone was sponging pink eye-shadow onto her face while someone else added pink to her cheeks, a stylist was curling little ringlets of chocolate brown spiral-curled locks, and another was admiring the handiwork. People kept randomly coming up to her, asking her random questions, and Hilary, though flabbergasted, gave the best, politest answers she could.

They were "Back Stage" for the reintroduction of Hiromi Tachibana. It had been several days since they had arrived in New York, they'd gone clubbing twice, Hilary had practiced singing and preparing practically nonstop, the Bladebreakers went to see the PPB All Starz as well as practiced, and Kai and Hilary would do their best to sneak off without being noticed. They were currently in one of De Glamour Records little headquarters in NYC, a big building with a lot of windows. Right outside, beyond the set up stage, were thousands and thousands of people trying to get a glimpse of thee Hiromi Tachibana. Hilary was clad in black stiletto-heeled boots, a black skirt with a zebra striped belt, a white Abercrombie and Fitch polo with a black logo (**A/N**. the moose! Abercrombie and FitchLove), and her hair was in many spiral curls, and if it was possible to wear nervousness…she was clad in that too.

"Hiromi, five minutes, mmk?" A man sped by and she nodded. Daichi and Max were battling not too far off as they waited. The final call came, and Kai Hiwatari watched the final moments as Hilary Tatibana morphed into Hiromi Tachibana right before his very eyes.

-------------------------------------

They were screaming her name as she stepped outside, and she suddenly felt her face heat up and then smiled. It was good to be back. Cindy and Lawrence followed casually, but firmly, right behind Hiromi on both sides as Hiromi took strong strides forward to a microphone. When they approached, Hiromi and Lawrence stopped beside one another, letting Cindy move forward to the microphone.

"Alright, I'll introduce myself as Cindy Katimikae! Welcome everyone! We're really glad you could be here!" The crowd raved at the multicolor/pinkette's words. "I think the best way to start this is with Hiromi; if you agree, lemme hear ya scream her name!" And damn, they screamed her name. Cindy looked back at her little star and waved her forward, at which Hiromi did just that. She approached the microphone and gazed at the ground, forcing away all the nervous feelings.

"Hey everybody! Alright, it's Hiromi Tachibana here! Did anyone miss me?" The crowd raved, Hilary laughed lightly into the microphone, "I'll take that as a yes! Well, after two years, I'm back! And I think we should start this whole thing off with a song before we get all technical!" She smiled at the cheering crowd, "This is a brand new song by me, and it really wasn't planned to be sung today…but," The audience got the idea, "It's called "Showtime" and it's for a special guy to me," Hiromi smiled, "So, with no more ado!"

Red stage-lights centered on Hiromi Tachibana as she hung her head and grasped the microphone. The crowd quieted and held their breaths. She brought her head up and took a deep breath, smiling. The music was playing faintly behind her and she swayed a bit.

_"Put on your best clothes, we've been waiting too long for this moment; I'll put on my best smile, I'm shining inside and I'm proud of our love, but; every time I turn around you say that you're not checkin' for love in that way, but; every time I come around you seeeem: so readdy for this,"_

She took big, elongated steps across the stage, raising her knees high. She then made her way back, spinning three times before grabbing the microphone stand and sliding down (**A/N.** smoothly, not like a pole dancer, mmk? Lol) until she was sitting at the edge of the stage with her knees crossed. The crowd reached for her hand and she gently grasped those hands, giving them a slight shake. She pushed herself back and got off the ground, background dancers coming in.

_"Showtime- our loves coming out; lights, camera, action show what were about cuz it's; Showtime, our love's breaking out; let's show the world you're my boy, I'm your girl; cuz it's: showtime our love's coming out; lights, camera, action let it all hang out; cuz it's showtime; yeah our time is now: Let's show the world you're my boy, I'm your girl,"_

Hilary went back to wear Lawrence was sitting and took his hand (as planned) and brought him up to stand; he spun her around twice as she continued to sing, then they grasped hands and bowed. A male background dancer came up, wrapping his arms around the singing Hiromi's waist, the two of them rocking side to side before he pushed her forward, brought her back to him, they spun, and she stepped away.

_"Let's break a leg out there: this could be the start of the rest of our lives; I've got so much to share; and I'm ready to put it all out there for you; but, every time I turn around you seem so afraid of what people might say; But can't you see it's a game they play? Trying to cast a shadow on our love."_

The Bladebreaker's watched from their backstage place, making "wow"-ish gasps and noises. Kai, though he knew what the song was about and heard her sing it when he asked her too (A/N. if you haven't caught on, it's what Hily was writing on the jet), did not like when the male background dancer touched Hilary…he would have to make sure to kiss her until she was cleansed of that touch. Hilary was cooing into the microphone at the front of the stage, repeating the chorus then dancing with another background dancer. That's when the best part of the song came on, and Hilary got really into it, dragging her hand through her curls and closing her eyes, making admiring glances to the sky and then bringing those glances to the crowd seeming like she was pleading for them to understand. Ray looked from her to Kai and smirked.

_"I wanna love you when I want to; Want to love you where I want to; Wanna touch you when I wanna; Wanna kiss you when I wanna, baby; Because it's not fair to love you in chains. Not fair to love you in chains."_ The song ended with the sweet, carrying melody and the gorgeous performer bowed to her raving and raging audience. The Bladebreaker's audibly whooped and hollered from backstage. Hilary look back at the microphone and crowd, "Thanks, everyone! I'm going to take a quick breather and then I'll be back, okay!?" She smiled then scurried off stage and back into the little HQ; Lawrence took the place at the microphone.

-------------------------------

Tyson Kinomiya thought at beyblade tournaments people were running around like they were chickens with their heads cut off, but compared to what was going on back stage…maybe the beyblade tournament people were just injured chickens. As soon as Hilary got back stage, people were already tearing at her hair and make-up, preparing her, and random people were shouting commands at her; like: "Sing louder" "Smile more" "Hiromi, get your ass moving!" A man was putting random newsboy hat's on her head, debating on which to use, someone was bobby-pinning her locks of bouncy hair, and someone threw her a water, which she got about three big gulps of before someone took it from her and told her she would screw up her lipstick. Tyson truly didn't get it…Hilary –or Hiromi- had done great!

Hilary gave a brief wave at the guys while a woman was talking to her about choreography in the next dance…something about remembering to do the arabesque on the second last beat to the words, making sure when she pulled down out of it to clench her fist, then look up and wink at the audience. Kai watched as people randomly dusted his girlfriend in glitter.

----------------------------------------------

Hilary waved happily at the audience, big, big cheerful waves, blowing a few kisses and telling them she would be meeting with the press sometime soon. She'd performed "Glow", "Turn Out the Lights" and her finale for the brief "Reintroduction of Hiromi Tachibana" was "Say it Right." Everything had gone great, ran smoothly, and so on and so forth…that was until Hilary ran into someone she really didn't feel like chatting with.

The show had finally ended, and the guys trailed behind her and they all had conversations as Hilary walked, gulping water, getting information, and waving goodbyes. Then she saw…her…the bitch… the stupid bitch! With big cornflower blonde hair in huge, poofy curls, orange-fake-tan skin, and a big mouth (both physically and in a sense). The woman carried a big yellow pad of paper, a pen, and wore clothes that were too tight and revealing… and her name was Reevy Maymor, and she was the biggest, nosiest, gossipy-ist woman Hilary had ever had the displeasure to meet, and Reevy hated Hilary.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't tuck-tail-and-run-Tachibana, didn't plan on seeing you again…did you gain weight, cow?" The snide comment came from the cornflower bitch-queen. Hilary seethed at Reevy's words. She wasn't even sure why Reevy hated her! She just seemed to! And had since Hilary was a tiny, tiny child, exploiting everything Hilary did, always. Hilary had a feeling it had to do with the fact Cindy and Reevy didn't get along, or the rumor that as a baby Hilary had accidentally spilled grape-juice all over Reevy, but it didn't matter what caused it, all that mattered was that Reevy seethed at the sight of Hiromi Tachibana. Hilary plastered on a kind appeal… she didn't need WWIII right now.

"Hey, Reevy. Well, plans aren't always solid are they? And I did gain weight, and height as well, considering if I didn't since I was fourteen it would be a tad weird," Hilary smiled. Reevy frowned.

"Who's the whore?" Tyson asked Max in a hushed voice; Max shrugged; Hilary, just barely turning her head, quietly warned to watch what they said around Reevy and not to mind her. Kai and Ray turned to each other a quirked an eyebrow…Reevy moved forward.

"Are these fake?" Reevy asked, putting her hands on Hilary's Louis Vuitton earrings. "They look fake; that's cheap, Tachibana, real cheap," Reevy put her hands on her hips.

"They're real, Reevy. Cindy is a close friend of the owner of the brand. She gave Cindy the earrings for me to wear," Hilary said, fingering the earrings herself.

"Oh." Reevy huffed, changing the subject "Well, that ain't exactly why I'm here."

"Oh?" Hilary poised.

"Yea, I'm just here to see my favorite singer and whisper her something that'll strike terror into her heart," The Bladebreakers looked at the blonde bimbo. Hilary gritted her teeth.

"What is it then?" Hilary asked, though she had a sinking feeling about it, she didn't know the extent that Reevy knew, at all. Reevy closed in very close to Hilary, talking quietly but just loud enough for the Bladebreakers to hear, on purpose of course. Reevy voice was quiet, faint, and even haunting, and it was enough to shake Hilary to the core. Reevy smiled, speaking those powerful words, Hilary's own words, the words to the song that would forever haunt Hiromi…

_"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen,"_ Hilary paled, shell-shocked, and looked at the blonde. _'This isn't happening. There's no way this is happening. This can't be happening…i…i… no,'_ Hilary's mind was overloaded.

"H-How do you k-know that," The singer asked in quiet fear, "How the hell do you KNOW that, Reevy!? How the hell do you know!" The fear turned to anger, and Hilary managed to attract Cindy and Lawrence's attention who were now rushing to the shell-shocked teen's rescue. The Bladebreakers had no idea what was going on.

"I have my ways. Maybe I've seen the lyrics, opened them in your own very notebook. Maybe I've heard Lawrence and Cindy discuss, but I know," Reevy smiled. Reevy spotted Hilary's heroes (Cindy and Lawrence) and found it a good time to leave, "Later, Tachibana," Her words were smooth as she left, lingering in the ears of the Bladebreakers.

Hilary put her cool fingers on her lips and whispered the familiar words as the Bladebreakers watched in confusion._ "You belong to me, my Snow White Queen, there's no where to run so let's just get it over,"_ She stared blankly ahead, barely hearing her friends approaching, not even taking notice to the yelling Cindy, a mother-like figure to Hilary. The world just seemed to cease around her. What she had buried long ago had risen, and this was not good…not good at all.

"Security! Security!" Cindy was calling over people as she approached Hiromi; whatever happened could not have been good if Reevy managed to shake up Hilary…

---------------------------------

Ah, so effing lousy! I'm soo sorry! But im hurrying! Lol. It was sooo bad! And disappointing! I currently can't get on the internet bc it's down, so I cant pull up my reviewers specifically, and I'd wait and do it later, but im going to work on the next chapters "Remembering You" and "Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana" . will that make up for it if I make a quicker update? I'm soo sorry guys! Thanks to all my reviewers! I don't deserve you at all! I'm such a shit writer! Ack! Please review, tell me if you liked, hated, hate me, flame, pointers, anything. Sorry again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	9. Clubbin'

Heyy ppls. What's up? A lot here. Lol. But, I'll keep this short since I made you wait soo long. Anyway, this chapter is pureee shit, and im really sorry. It's rushed, OOCness, just plain doesn't make sense, my lousy quality of writing, and the grammar sucks. It was not worth the wait and im sorry. Aside from that, if you're interested in a Kai-gets-in-a-fight-at-a-bar kind of story, i wrote one "There Goes the Next Contestant", and considering most ppl like Kai fighting stories, I just thought I'd let you know, so check it out, maybe it'll redeem this shitty chapter…

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does not own beyblade, "Oh", "Smack That", or "Snap Yo Fingers", nor the ppl who sing the songs or the companies that own them; she doesn't own anything by Evanescence, Evanescence, "Snow White Queen", or Louis Vuitton. She does own the people and places mentioned in previous disclaimers that she specified she owns, as well as Reevy Maymor.

Kai: let's not give the ADHD girl (Moonlight Serenity) a chance to talk…on with the Fic!

-------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

-------------------------------

"_Are these fake?" Reevy asked, putting her hands on Hilary's Louis Vuitton earrings. "They look fake; that's cheap, Tachibana, real cheap," Reevy put her hands on her hips._

_"They're real, Reevy. Cindy is a close friend of the owner of the brand. She gave Cindy the earrings for me to wear," Hilary said, fingering the earrings herself._

_"Oh." Reevy huffed, changing the subject "Well, that ain't exactly why I'm here."_

_"Oh?" Hilary poised._

_"Yea, I'm just here to see my favorite singer and whisper her something that'll strike terror into her heart," The Bladebreakers looked at the blonde bimbo. Hilary gritted her teeth._

_"What is it then?" Hilary asked, though she had a sinking feeling about it, she didn't know the extent that Reevy knew, at all. Reevy closed in very close to Hilary, talking quietly but just loud enough for the Bladebreakers to hear, on purpose of course. Reevy voice was quiet, faint, and even haunting, and it was enough to shake Hilary to the core. Reevy smiled, speaking those powerful words, Hilary's own words, the words to the song that would forever haunt Hiromi…_

_"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen," Hilary paled, shell-shocked, and looked at the blonde. 'This isn't happening. There's no way this is happening. This can't be happening…i…i… no,' Hilary's mind was overloaded._

_"H-How do you k-know that," The singer asked in quiet fear, "How the hell do you KNOW that, Reevy!? How the hell do you know!" The fear turned to anger, and Hilary managed to attract Cindy and Lawrence's attention who were now rushing to the shell-shocked teen's rescue. The Bladebreakers had no idea what was going on._

_"I have my ways. Maybe I've seen the lyrics, opened them in your own very notebook. Maybe I've heard Lawrence and Cindy discuss, but I know," Reevy smiled. Reevy spotted Hilary's heroes (Cindy and Lawrence) and found it a good time to leave, "Later, Tachibana," Her words were smooth as she left, lingering in the ears of the Bladebreakers._

_Hilary put her cool fingers on her lips and whispered the familiar words as the Bladebreakers watched in confusion. "You belong to me, my Snow White Queen, there's no where to run so let's just get it over," She stared blankly ahead, barely hearing her friends approaching, not even taking notice to the yelling Cindy, a mother-like figure to Hilary. The world just seemed to cease around her. What she had buried long ago had risen, and this was not good…not good at all._

_"Security! Security!" Cindy was calling over people as she approached Hiromi; whatever happened could not have been good if Reevy managed to shake up Hilary…_

Chapter Nine:

Clubbin'

_Hilary clutched her bleeding shoulder, watching the red pool in her hand gruesomely. She looked up with ruby eyes filled with fright. A man was approaching her from the shadows, getting even closer than when he had shot the young teen, and he sadistically swung the shiny metal gun around his finger once before pocketing it. She was sitting in the floor, looking up at him. She clutched that bloody, wounded shoulder again, "Please leave me alone!"_

_"I intend for you to die today; I'm going to free you, you are an angel, too good for this Earth,." But, after chasing her all that way, he'd already made it clear. Hilary Tatibana was praying someone could get there and save her. The chances were unlikely as he came closer, her murderer. He pulled out a knife, smirking. Hilary could feel the tears from the painful stinging in her shoulder falling down her face, and she could hear her own sobs resonating from her throat. She believed, if she could see herself, she would look quite pitiful crying and bleeding, but she had the right to be crying…this man had come to kill her._

-----------------------------------

"Hilary, are you okay? What was that all about?" Hilary Tatibana's teammates were gathering around her, Cindy Katimikae –who looked freaked-, and Lawrence Michaels -Lawrence would give sympathetic looks to Hilary, then glare in the direction Reevy left. Kai worriedly looked at Hilary who looked as if, just moments ago, she was in some violent reverie of thoughts that scarred her. She'd paled, her pupils had shrunk, and chill bumps were gracing bumpily over her skin. What was she not telling him? Kai watched, and it felt somewhat like he was not there at all, like he was just watching this on TV as Cindy placed her hands on Hilary's arms and looked her in the eye, strongly saying "Hiromi" or "Hiromi, it's okay" –whatever it was- before Hilary blinked and focused her eyes, falling forward a bit, and Cindy cooed soft words to Hilary before embracing the girl, Cindy herself on the verge of tears.

The Bladebreakers were relatively sure they'd never been so lost in their lives, the only thing they knew was something was wrong…very wrong, obviously. Tyson, in total awe and compassion for his friend, moved forward slightly, reaching out a comforting hand to place on the girl's shoulder.

"Hilary," He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder, which she noticeably tensed at. He couldn't figure out what was going on with the girl who was basically his sister! And it worried him! She was worrying him! Over the years she had joined the team they had formed a brother-sister relationship, explaining the bro-sis arguments. And Tyson had never seen his sister act in this manner, looking so afraid and broken, that wasn't the Hilary he knew. Of course, the Hilary he'd known hadn't been Hiromi…he knew all about Hilary –aside from Hilary-Hiromi-, but he didn't seem to know anything about Hiromi…

Hilary glanced sorrowfully at Tyson, she knew she'd worried him when she tensed. She turned her head back to Cindy then breathed in deeply, pushing herself, a bit shakily, from the embrace. She forced on a smile, which no one believed, but chose not to question.

"Yea, I'm okay, Max," She smiled, which was taking energy out of her, "It's just been a long time since I've performed or been around so many people; I'm just tired," They were unconvinced, but that was okay, "Anyways, I wanted to take you guys to this really awesome club tonight! Let's get back to the hotel!" Kai cringed at how hard the girl was trying to hide her unsteadiness.

-----------------------------------------

She'd dragged herself to the hotel, she'd dragged herself to the elevator, she'd dragged herself down the hall to their rooms, she dragged herself through excusing herself, and she dragged herself to her room…where she, Hilary Tatibana/Hiromi Tachibana, collapsed on the blue bed. Her fingers nimbly, yet numbly, traced circles on the silky sheets.

"Aw, God, not again, not now," She whispered, squeezing her ruby orbs shut, "I don't want to remember," She stared at the wall across from her, bitterly cursing Reevy. The brunette felt her eyes getting heavy, and her body shivering from the incident, but she chose to ignore it…as long as no one knew, everything would be okay.

She figured she could just lay there for a while, sleep, sleep and forget…push it out of her mind and wake up all smiles, just think about the performance, think of her friends, think of Kai…but, God, she was lying to them again. Hilary groaned audibly…sleep would be good. She closed her burning, tired ruby eyes. However, before they were totally closed, the door opened, and she shot up five feet, fear on her face. She gasped, before sighing in relief, falling back on the bed.

"Oh, God, Kai, you scared me," She sighed in relief. Said slate-haired teen, who came to her room because he was worried about her and wanted to talk to her about what had happened to get some information –cause he damn didn't like it when she didn't tell him things- walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Why would you be scared?" He asked her, probing for answers. Her eyes, that had begun to relax, widened again, and she mentally cursed at her lack of words.

"I-I…I…I just was, randomly," She spoke.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and sat on the bed, lifting her still frail form in his arms and leaning her against his chest. "What's going on, Hilary?" He peered over the top of her head and across the room, squeezing her shoulders and hoping she would answer…but she didn't, not in the way he wanted…

"Stop being nosy, it's nothing," She turned to look at him, but instantly regretted the harshness in her voice when she saw him narrow his eyes at her. He gritted his teeth, and moved her off of him -roughly to prove his dissatisfaction, but careful as not to hurt her. He stood and looked at her icily, making her shrink back.

"Fine." He said, and then turned. She scrambled off the bed to the best of her ability.

"Kai, wait, oh, Kai, wait!" He walked out the door and shut it behind him, hard. The second it slammed she collapsed to the floor and stared at the door, tears welling up in her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest and bit her thumb, weakly looking at the door when suddenly a whimpered-sob resonated from her throat.

----------------------------------

Outside the Door

Kai didn't know what she wasn't telling him, but it was important, and it was hurting her. Why the hell wouldn't she just tell him! He damn loved her, and he didn't understand what was going with her and it…his thoughts softened…it scared him. When he heard a childlike sob from the other side of the door, his heart wrenched, and he had to fight so hard not to turn and go back in there…but, he summoned every ounce of effort the had, and walked away, cursing because he knew the image of her sobbing and him leaving her like that would forever plague his mind. Her crying ruby eyes. Her shaking form. He pause a moment, not turning around. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on, Hilary, I'm sorry…" he whispered an apology, knowing full well she couldn't hear him but maybe she would empathically get the message…he walked away slowly.

------------------------------

Later

She looked into the mirror at herself, clad in a black skirt, a yellow top and boots, and a yellow newsboy hat. Her tears had turned into childlike, weak, quiet sobs, and those sobs had died into hiccups, and the hiccups had lapsed into slumber… and she had fell asleep in the exact spot in the floor, steams of tears drying on her face. She'd woken up a few hours later to find it was six o' clock. She'd forced herself into a warm shower, then gotten dressed and straightened her chocolate hair. She hadn't talked to anyone. Though she knew she and Kai would be off tonight, the others would have no idea and would be normal. She'd take them to the club as promised. She sighed though and cursed herself.

--------------------------------

"Shady, Convict, Upfront, Akon, Slim-Shady; I see the one, could she be that lady?"

"Dude, I think I'm deaf," He covered his ears. They'd just gotten into the damn building!

"What was that, Tyson?" Ray yelled back to the blue-haired world champion who was standing RIGHT beside him –though he still couldn't hear him over the music, which was "Smack That" by Akon featuring Eminem/Slim-Shady, and was pumping full blast over the speakers, pretty much rockin' the packed club.

"I SAID: DUDE, I THINK I'M DEAF!" Tyson shouted to Ray, who finally half-way heard what Tyson Kinomiya said. Hilary walked over to Max, Ray, Tyson, and Daichi, grabbed them and pulled them to another door.

"I told you guys not to come in that door! There are speakers are next to it!" Hilary scolded and smirked. She'd warned them not to come in that door, despite it was the main-main entrance, but Tyson was stubborn, and Ray and Max got lost. Kenny nodded timidly.

"Obviously," Max said, messing with his ears, surprised he could hear at all. Hilary put her hands on her hips, then grinned. She loved this place! It was a popular club, but you had to have sources to get in, and Hilary –or Hiromi- was friends with the owner, which could get her -and anyone she wanted- in.

They walked across the club to wear the bar was, Hilary walking beside Kai, still feeling massively awkward. As the guy's trailed forward, she looked at her boyfriend…well, at least she hoped he was still her boyfriend…

"I'm sorry," She said to him quickly, gazing at him. He glanced down at her briefly then flicked his eyes back up.

"Hn." He picked his pace up a bit and walked forward, leaving her behind. Hilary brought a hand to her head and sighed whole-heartedly, cursing herself for the umpteenth time. 'He can't know though,' she told herself, 'It's for his, mine, and everyone's own good,' she assured. Ray Kon glanced back at Kai and Hilary…something was going on with them, and it wasn't good.

Hilary's eyes followed Kai as he walked to the opposite end of the bar where Max and Tyson were ordering random shit, Tyson attempting to tell the bartender he was over twenty-one…which he definitely wasn't, and from what Hilary had seen, definitely couldn't hold is alcohol; however, she saw a bunch of girls peering over at the navy-haired beyblader and Hilary instantly knew the boy was showing off. Hilary then looked at Kai again and then leaned against the bar by Ray; she sighed. Ray instantly turned to her, holding a glass of pop and drinking it; he sat it down.

"What's with you and Kai?" He asked, straight to the point. Hilary straightened up a bit, about to go into some explanation that 'How should she know what was with Kai? They were not together. They were, had been, and would always be friends,'…a lie. "I know you're together; I saw Kai tuck you in and kiss you on the forehead," Hilary instantly went rosy red initially, before she exhaled and scrunched her face up. She really needed a drink…. Hilary grabbed Ray's glass and took a gulp of it; she smirked at him.

"There's vodka in here, Ray," He grinned mischievously at her and shrugged innocently. "You should teach Tyson your tactics," She gestured at the World Champion…she abruptly frowned when she saw Kai leaning against the bar with his eyes closed.

"What happened?" He turned to her.

"I said some stuff. I was a bitch, he'll never forgive me," She looked to Ray.

"Hilary, I'm sure, whatever happened, he'll forgive you; he's been crazy for you since I can remember, despite he never told me, I knew," Ray assured her. "Give it time. Apologize. All that good stuff." He smiled at her, and she nodded.

"I hope so; and until then, Ray buddy, I may need a lot of these," She took another sip and handed it to him.

"Not till you get home, Hil, drinking around a lot of people ends badly," He nodded to her.

"Thanks for looking out for what's best for me, Ray," She gave him a Cheshire Cat smile.

--------------------------------------

Hilary, along with all the Bladebreakers but Kai and Ray, were out on the bumpin' dance floor. "Snap Yo Fingers" was blaring through the speakers and Hilary was dancing her ass off. Max crypt walked, which arose tons of applauds and Hilary shocked that Max could do that. Then, to show more, the blonde Walked-It-Out, leaving an audience raving. Tyson readily danced along side some blunette chick, the two talking –err, yelling because of the music- to one another as she swayed. Kenny was attempting to dance, and doing halfway well. Leaving Daichi to gawk in confusion; question marks formed over the young redhead's head when someone in the crowd did the chicken-head and the person next to them did the chicken-noodle-soup.

That's when the song switched, something a bit slower, albeit still upbeat. "So What" Field Mob featuring Ciara. Hilary loved and knew the words to this song, so why not sing it? So, the teenager sang with the words, perfectly.

"They say; he do a little this; he do a little that; he's always in trouble;"

Kai watched the girl from a distance, somewhat longingly, and he had to bite back the smile that always came when he saw her happy. But, he truly wondered, was she really happy right now?

"I'm worried about her," He uttered to the neko-jin beside him. Ray Kon nodded.

"Yea, she was really shaken up when that blonde said that stuff to her; do you know what it was about?" Ray inquired. Kai shook his head at this.

"No, she wouldn't tell me; that's what's going on with us," God, Kai knew everything. He even knew Ray was about to ask that! That though, is when something else happened, something that would push Kai Hiwatari.

Hilary danced, but some jackass was trying to make a move on her, and try as she might, he wouldn't leave her alone! She'd move away, ask him to leave her alone, and even told him she was with somebody, but no, he wouldn't leave; instead, he made the fatal mistake of getting closer. He was right on her, too close for comfort, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was decent looking, but damn, she wanted him to get the hell away from her! She wanted Kai, especially when that drunk prick put his hands on her shoulders. He forced Hilary to stop dancing and look at him.

"Hey, babe, why you so frettin'? I'm Danny, come hang out wit me? Have a drink?" He got really close to her ear, his breath on her neck, "I'll show you a real good time." Hilary Tatibana had enough! This dick-head was in for it! She loved Kai; no one touched her but Kai! She reared her hand back and flung it forward…but… She looked back, Kai Hiwatari, the one who she'd just been thinking of, had her hand. He looked at her before moving in front of her, separating Danny-dude from the brunette.

"Beat it." He seethed at the 'Danny' guy.

"Yo, buddy, this is fair play; I saw her first," Danny played off. He was strong built, too much for Hilary, but no match for Kai.

"No, you didn't; I'll tell you again: beat it," Kai was getting pissed, and Ray watched from a distance…things would get bad. He, as well as the other Bladebreakers, got closer, trying to find out what the commotion was about; a few people stopped to watch as well.

"No, buddy, I won't; leave me and the lady alone," Danny-boy put his hand back on Hilary's shoulder again. Bad move. Kai battled with himself to talk with his mouth rather than his fists.

"The lady, is mine, and if you touch her again: I. Will. Kill. You. With. No. Remorse. Got that, fatass?" Kai said through clenched teeth and fists. It was taking a hell of a lot for Kai to keep his fists at his sides and not murder the guy, and Danny-boy could see it. He was pretty screwed if he didn't bail now.

"Oh," He laughed nervously, "M-my bad, man, she your lady, my bad," He backed off; probably to find some other girl, hoping she didn't have a boyfriend.

That's when Tyson intervened.

"Kai, Hilary is your girlfriend?" Kai just looked back down at Tyson and the blunette girl leaning on the world champion's shoulder.

"Hn." That's all they got from the slate-haired Phoenix Prince. Kai put his strong arms around Hilary and led her off the dance floor and away from everyone.

Kenny sighed in exasperation.

"Well, this'll be on the front page as soon as press gets word." Max was shocked and agreed.

"Oh, yea."

"Fun." Tyson deadpanned the situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-sigh- bad, bad, bad, bad, bad me! I am soo sorry! Ack! I woulda updated yesterday, but my older brother plus his family came, and tonight I'm going to the St. Valentines Day dance at my school (woohoo), plus I have a ton of hw, and typing is relatively difficult at the moment because I hurt my elbow dancing, lol. Anyways. I gotta thank my reviewers, they totally rock! Thanks to (as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!):**musicalgenius, Angelic Kitsune, Chibi-Kari, Distant Storm, MarineDweller, Jellybean-kitty, Molly Yokunaii, hilaryxkai1234, Star Fata, Nemi The Dragon, and sky d. **You guys totally rock and I do not deserve you at all! Thanks for reading! Please review, it means a lot to me, tell me if you liked, hated, hated with a passion, pointers, I suck at writing, etc etc. I'll shut up now! Sorry again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	10. The Truth about Our Snow White Queen

Heyy ppls! Im still working on not making long authors notes, so yea. Lol. This chapter is…shit. It is, however, the chapter I figure everyone was waiting for. I am not proud of it at all. It sucks. I had writers block when I wrote it. Gosh, it really sucks! I am sooo sorry! OOC, bad grammar, bad plot, bad writing, shittyness, pure shit, rushed, I'm a lousy writer, etc. The only good news I have tho is that on one of my days off, I finished writing this whole storryyy. Lol. The next chapters are better. The actual story is twelve chapters long. And without further ado:

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade, anything by Nelly Furtado, "Snow White Queen", anything by Evanescence, and so on. She does own the people and places mentioned in previous disclaimers that she specified she owns, including Reevy Maymor, Felecia, and Jemma Katari.

Ray:…you know, I've noticed I've done the disclaimer for the last several chapters…hm…

Moonlight Serenity: alright, Disclaimer Boy, while you're at it, could you disclaim the chapter for me?

Kai: no, he can't. Because you (_obviously_ by the shittyness) wrote it.

Moonlight Serenity: -sigh-

Kai: on with the fic!!!

(Note: italics is being an ass again, so there's a good chance something that needed to be, wasnt. please let me know if there is!!)

------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

------------------------------------

_"Kai, Hilary is your girlfriend?" Kai just looked back down at Tyson and the blunette girl leaning on the world champion's shoulder._

_"Hn." That's all they got from the slate-haired Phoenix Prince. Kai put his strong arms around Hilary and led her off the dance floor and away from everyone._

_Kenny sighed in exasperation._

_"Well, this'll be on the front page as soon as press gets word." Max was shocked and agreed._

_"Oh, yea."_

_"Fun." Tyson deadpanned the situation._

Chapter Ten:

The Truth about Our Snow White Queen

"Oh, _God_, Lawrence," A multi-colored-pinkette whispered through the midst of fighting off a break down, "This is bad," Lawrence put a comforting hand on his boss's back; sure she was annoying as hell, but she was his friend. The room was dimly lit with moonlight, justly helpingly set the dark and somber mood. Cindy Katimkae sat on a wooden chair at a nice table, and Lawrence Michaels leaned against a wall. The worst news came to them; and Good Lord, it was _bad_.

"I know," Mr. Michaels agreed. It spelled disaster, it spelled break-downs, it spelled so much… Cindy furiously mopped a few tears and began talking again.

"It's just…they _caught_ him! They caught him! Two months later they _caught_ him! And now, of all times, they choose to tell me he was _released _on good-behavior six _months_ ago!? He was a f-cking murderer! He tried to kill her! He _traumatized_ her!" Cindy went on an emotional fall-out tirade. Tears fell rapidly down her face. "Damn it. Damn it all," She muttered to herself, "I told her it was _safe_."

"Cind, it's okay; don't cry," Lawrence attempted to soothe the upset woman, whom was now cradling her face in her hands and rapidly wiping off tears. Lawrence didn't like the news either…. They watched the door open and a small Kimiko Katimikae wandered sleepily into the room.

"Momma?" the girl rubbed sleep from her eyes; it was late –one a.m.-"Momma? What's wrong?" Cindy looked and saw her little daughter, hair pulled up in pig-tails and in pink pajamas.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry; did we wake you?" Cindy cooed as her daughter made her way to where her mom was sitting and curled into her lap.

"Yes." The little girl yawned.

"I'm sorry, Kimi-chan," She turned the child to face her, "Why don't you go lay down with Daddy? I'll come to bed later, okay?" She cooed through the tears she was hiding. The little one nodded tiredly, and shortly departed. As soon as she did, Cindy turned back to Lawrence. "It's not okay, Lawrence." She told him, continuing the conversation where they had left off.

"We need to tell her," He said.

"Yes." Cindy agreed.

"When?" Lawrence asked, glancing at the clock.

"Now. We have to tell her now," Cindy mustered up any confidence she could, nodding, "C'mon, let's go."

Cindy smudged away tears. The two stood and left the dark and quiet room.

---------------------------------

"Well, that was fun," Tyson yawned. "I got that girl's number; her name was Felicia." **(A/N. **this is not TyOC, k? Tyson has no pairing, it's just a name of some girl.

"That's cool, Ty," Ray Kon was only half paying attention to the World Champion, instead he was busy glancing at Hilary to check on her. They'd just arrived home from the club, each having a pretty good time; that wasn't what was bothering Ray. On the way back, Max instructed a short cut, and Hilary refused… totally, and utterly refused. After a lot of persuasion, they thought she was willingly going… though, when they were half-way back, they passed a building, and Hilary froze up. Her eyes widened, she stopped, and her teeth gritted in fear; she clung to Kai, putting as much distance between the building and herself, and if Ray judged right, she was chanting something along the lines of "It's okay; It's okay." They had no idea what was going on with her, and she refused to disclose any information. She just said she was tired… no one believed her. And the rest of the way back, she latched onto Kai Hiwatari's arm like a life-line.

Ray was broken from his reverie at the sound of two pairs of light foot steps; somberly, Cindy and Lawrence entered the door. Cindy was a mess, her hair was limp, her make up was smeared, and her eyes were red; Lawrence was just standing there. Cindy choked out a few words.

"Hilary, we need to t-talk to you; come here, sweetie," Cindy reached out for a shocked-like Hilary. They had never heard Cindy call Hilary 'Hilary', she always called her Hiromi…something big was obviously going down. Kai glanced from his girlfriend to the intruders, quirking an eyebrow.

"Cindy, w-what's wrong? What happened?" Hilary asked in worry. Cindy just continued to reach for the teen.

"Just come here, Hilary," Cindy whispered. Hilary complied. Ray watched their retreating backs move down the hallway, and then heard sobs begin to resonate from Cindy.

The Bladebreakers looked at one another.

"This is bad."

"Did you see Cindy?" Max asked.

"Lawrence was off too," Kenny stated.

"And they were pretty set on talking to Hilary," Tyson agreed. Ray sighed.

"Let's get some shut-eye; Hilary can tell us when she gets back," Ray said, but there was no way anyone would be sleeping; they'd all wait up for her.

---------------------------

"No, no, no, no, no," She shook her head disbelievingly, chanting the word quietly, as if doing so would make the information untrue. She got more panicky, "No! NO!" Hilary yelled, tears welling in her eyes, ready to pour. Cindy and Lawrence's hearts were breaking; this was terrible. Cindy reached across the small loveseat and enveloped Hilary's shaken form in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm sorry," She repeated, rocking the girl. Lawrence looked at the situation grimly.

"Hilary, you know we'll protect you," Lawrence came forward, softly putting his hand on her left shoulder; he had to be careful of her right…

"He'll…He'll…" Hilary was more-so talking to herself than Cindy and Lawrence, "He'll come back to kill me. Just like he swore….no!" She cried out, rapidly shaking her head, so fervidly that Cindy was forced to break the embrace and Lawrence had his hand shrugged away. "And…And the worst part…" Her breathing and words were choked, and she was obviously hyperventilating, yet…those tears hadn't even gotten to fall yet, "He'll…kill them! He-he'll kill them! Because they are around me! Cause they are my friends! Cause they are close to me!" Hilary was breaking apart inside; she was no longer worried for herself, oh, no, she'd dropped that many years ago, she didn't care about what happened to herself anymore. But, after she befriended the Bladebreakers and they had all grown so close, before she'd even known they were that close, she was suddenly shocked into a realization and fear for _them_. Every time they'd been attacked by random scientist trying to steal their bitbeasts, she'd just grow more and more afraid… "He'll-He'll kill them" That's when the tears started to rapidly fall as she said their names "….Kenny, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Ray…he'll…kill…" His name was so faint on her tongue, "He'll kill _Kai_," She sucked in more breath, "He'll kill you! And Lawrence! He'll destroy _everything_! It's all my fault!" She was a _mess_. Cindy Katimikae could not take this!

_SMACK!_

Hilary sucked in a breath, so did Cindy. The brunette's hand rose to her now warm cheek. Cindy reached out slowly and enveloped the now calming Hilary into her arms again, holding her close, and whispering soothing words until she felt the girl's breathing become natural…she was asleep.

The tears were still present on Hilary's face, some even still falling from Hilary's eyes, but for the time of Hilary's "Episode", Cindy had dammed her own. Now though, Hilary was asleep, and they fell slowly.

"Hilary, we have to tell your friends; they'll protect you," Cindy whispered to the teen.

"Cindy…you can't…" Hilary whispered back, semi-conscious, half in the dream world.

"I can, and I am."

"Don-"

"Don't even argue, Hils," Cindy said strongly, but still softly. Lawrence bowed his head, waiting a moment for retort from the teenage brunette. Cindy looked down with a faint, sad smile at the girl.

"She's sleeping…and…we're telling them," Cindy looked at Lawrence. He nodded. "We'll stay here a bit to get it a bit together, okay?"

-------------------------------------

It was two A.M. when Ray's ears picked up the sound of two pairs of footsteps heading down the hallway towards the room. Ray and Kai were up in an instant. The Bladebreakers/G-Revolutions were all in the living room of their hotel, half-asleep, wide-awake, or asleep on the plush chairs and carpets. As the footsteps neared, Ray bent down and went to stir his companions with a shake, while Kai, who found it too unimportant to actually lean down…and he was in a bad mood…kicked them all –lightly- with his foot as he moved to the door. They were all up in seconds and at the door. Kai and Ray opened it. They all peered out…

They noticed she wasn't walking first. Second, they noticed that Lawrence Michaels was cradling the brunette they were waiting on in his arms as she slept, signs of a break-down still evident. Third, they noticed that all three were weary. Forth, they noticed Cindy Katimikae had her hand pressed to Hilary's forehead gently, not too worriedly, however. The boys got restless instantly, wanting answers. Cindy looked at them, smiling softly in sympathy, then raised her fingers to her lips, gesturing at the teen girl. They nodded apprehensively and led the three into the room.

Kai almost instantly took Hilary into his own arms gently, holding her like she was a lost child…and from the look on her face… she seemed like one; hell, he could still see tear streaks crystallized on her face. The stoic team-captain went over to the couch and sat down on one end, laying her in his lap.

"I think all that happened left her a bit weakened, she's got a slight fever," Cindy whispered sadly. Lawrence returned with a wet washcloth, which he handed to Kai, whom gently applied it to the girl's forehead. She was shaking… mumbling…

"W-What happened?" It was Ray's voice. He could see the dried tears on Cindy's face. Cindy sighed, taking a seat in a big chair, Lawrence in the one beside it. Kai looked at Hilary, then them, then Hilary.

"I want answers. Now!" He whisper-shouted, careful as to not disturb her, but she squirmed a bit anyway, turning a bit away from him. His face softened.

"Kai, don't be rude," Ray said. Kai glared. Cindy felt a war coming on.

"A-hem." The attention went to her, "Would you like to know what's going on?"

"Yeah…" Tyson said.

"I figured," Cindy whispered, "I have really, really bad news. And I need you guys to promise to protect her…I-I couldn't handle it if it happened again…neither could Hiromi."

"W-what are we protecting her from?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Her murderer." Cindy took a deep intake of breath, "It happened when Hilary was almost fourteen…it is the reason Hilary quit, it is the reason she hid her identity…" They were lost. "She didn't want us to tell you, thinking that not knowing would protect you. She loves you guys too much to ever let anything happen," She looked at them, "There's a song…a song by Hiromi Tachibana that was never released…a song that the public never learned of. Just me and Lawrence, we read the lyrics, we heard her one recording of it…she gave it to us when she left the Hollywood life…in a box with a few other things to be hidden away forever or burned… I still have it…and there is a story behind it…" She breathed, abruptly Hilary moaned and stirred. Ray looked at the girl.

"Maybe you should take Hilary to your bedroom, Kai, she looks tired," Ray said.

"Hn. I was about to." Kai disappeared for a moment, the room in stony silence.

He looked down at her in the moonlight, laying her on the blue sheets of his hotel bedroom, buried beneath soft blankets.

"What didn't you tell us? Dammit, Hilary," He cursed, then leaned down and felt her forehead…she was warm. He looked at her sleeping form. "I'll be back soon."

Kai reappeared to the room where nothing had changed. He nodded in recognition, returning to the couch.

"Have you guys ever heard the song "Say It Right"?" Cindy asked the boys. They nodded.

"Yea, that was the one I bet Hilary saw when she called you!" Tyson said. Cindy nodded.

"S'pose so," She said.

"Doesn't it not have a video? I mean, it was finished, never released?" Max inquired after thinking a moment.

"It was going to be her best, but it happened," Lawrence stated. Cindy agreed.

"And this is what it was… the story of "Snow White Queen"…"

----------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

_"Bye, Hiromi-san!" Hilary Tatibana, fourteen years old, with pixie cut brunette tresses, ruby eyes, and a thin figure, turned to wave off an employee._

_"Bye, Natsumi!" Hilary smiled and watched the older woman exit the building with poise, grabbing a coat on the way. And when the door closed, the section of the building was virtually empty aside from the singer. They were in their main HQ in NYC, a brilliant building that the celebrity was beginning to come to know as home. Hilary looked down at her black Converses, and fidgeted her feet a moment; it was quiet, and she was pretty much just standing there. She had things she needed to do…but, everyone has had those moments where they just stop, don't know why, don't care, just stop. Hilary sighed…she'd better get moving, she guessed. Her foot lifted off the ground to take a step when she heard a creaking sound. She stopped and turned…getting…afraid. She debated, and quietly told herself that it was nothing… despite it was "nothing" she hurriedly turned and walked away. She tried to put on a happy manner, after all, she had just now -literally only a half-hour ago- finished "Say It Right" -her ultimate video._

_------_

_Rain was pouring down in buckets, lightning flashed, and thunder cracked. Outside of the large windows it looked so gray, Hilary observed as she ran. Ran? She really didn't remember how exactly she went from standing, to nervously walking, to running from "nothing", but she sure as hell was. She knew something…someone…was following her… or maybe not…maybe she was paranoid. However, paranoia typically doesn't randomly call your name._

_"Hiromi! Stop!" That wasn't a familiar voice…at all. It was a husky male voice, deep and sore-throated, with a ringing baritone. She turned her head back, only to send her heart into over load…it was a man…a burly man…chasing her through the empty part of the building…and a gun was shining in his hand. "Please, stop!" A gunfire echoed._

_Hilary didn't even manage a scream; she was too terrified and consumed in trying to evade the bullet. Luckily, as she flung herself to the white tiled ground of the second floor main pass, the bullet passed by her, barely nicking her shoulder, but enough so that she would whimper. It truly was a beautiful part of the building…but now it was haunting… it was the second floor, a hallway surrounded by windows, and the doors to a back stairwell down to the main music-video shooting room. Hilary instantly flung herself off the ground, tearing part of the elegant white blouse she was wearing in the fray. The white blouse and jeans looked gorgeous on the girl, but now it made her appear as a ghost. The contrast all the more illuminating her fear-stricken ruby orbs._

_She was tearing through the second floor, one shoe on and one shoe off, and colliding into things as she ran. The gun echoed again for the third time and she finally managed a scream. As soon as the cry left her throat though, she rammed into a table, painfully knocking the breath out of herself. She fell and looked up, clutching her stomach. What the hell was going on? She could here his footsteps approaching quickly, and she pushed herself from the ground despite a pang in her stomach. Another bullet shot through the air with a vengeance, narrowly whizzing by her head. "Please! What do you want?! Leave me alone! Go away!" She cried out, pressing her hands to her ears to block out the man's voice._

_Finally, she had reached the door to the back stairwell…but could she make it? Her feet ached, her heart raced, and the man wouldn't leave her alone. Hilary Tatibana ran, and it felt as if she'd been running for eternity, an eternity and ten minutes felt the same, however._

_"Please, Hiromi, let me save you!" He called to her._

_"Go away!" She screamed. She reached for the handle to the door and threw it open, sadly knowing he was directly behind her._

_'I know that scream', Jemma had thought. She was a bespectacled redhead, thin, tall, and wearing a business suit, finishing up interning for Hiromi that day. She'd heard the commotion though, and a knot formed in her stomach. She soon found herself running down the hallway behind a murderer and Hiromi; the murderer seemed to have noticed her, but paid no mind, and Hiromi hadn't seen at all. But, Jemma could see it all; she could see Hiromi's arm bleeding, she could see the gun, and she could hear the screaming. How could this happen to Hiromi? I mean, they'd been warned to watch her well because she was a celebrity…but Hiromi was so nice, who would try this? Jemma pushed the thought from her mind._

_"Hiromi! Hiromi-san!" There was no use calling, Hiromi couldn't hear. Jemma clutched her ears when another bullet rang. She cursed herself for being so weak and frail, but she had to try something?_

_Hiromi Tachibana ran into the little twisty stairwell. She turned quickly, trying to shut and lock the door to keep the insane man away, but he caught it. She knew she had to keep running, and then raced down the stairs; she had to escape! "Go away!" She yelled as she raced down the stairs, trying to get to the first floor and go out the door into the filming room where most people would be right now. Jemma Katari ran in behind the man whom she saw going inside the stairwell as well._

_"Leave her alone! Hiromi! Hiromi-san!" Jemma screamed. She raced to the door, only to collide with it when the man locked it from the inside. Jemma felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks as she beat on the door. What had happened? 'Jemma, oh, God, Jemma, don't lose it now,' the woman pleaded with herself as she watched Hiromi be backed against a wall._

_Hiromi was ready to die…the door…her escape…the man was smart and it had been locked…. He towered over her, smirking. He brought the gun up, aiming towards her…she whimpered. She was going to die… Just patiently wait… and… 'No! I can't give up!' her mind screamed, but she'd entranced herself, not noticing he had cocked his gun. Thank God for Jemma…_

_"Hiromi, duck!" It was Jemma, trying with all her worth to see what was going on, and finally she had…she saw the gun, and she screamed. Then the gun fired, and Hiromi screamed…and the brunette had ducked just in time…_

_"Ah," Hiromi's cry was in sheer exasperation, "leave me alone! Please, God, leave me alone!" Her voice resounded in hysterics as she begged with the man, her sanity leaving her. Another gunfire shot into the stale air of the studio, and another scream escaped her lungs. He…he'd managed it…he shot her. Hilary clutched her bleeding shoulder; it throbbed and pulsed and he didn't look like he would just leave her there… "I'm gonna die! Oh, my God, I'm going to die! Please save me!"_

_"Oh, My God! Someone help!" Jemma screamed as she saw the girl bleed on the studio floor…and then the bastard drew a knife…_

_"I intend for you to die today; I'm going to free you, you are an angel, too good for this Earth," Hilary watched in mortification as he spoke. 'Please…someone…save me…I'm…I'm afraid to die…I didn't even get to say goodbye…'. Her murderer came closer, and she watched as he pulled out a knife, smirking. Hilary could feel the tears from the painful stinging in her shoulder falling down her face, and she could hear her own sobs resonating from her throat. He'd come to kill her…he really had… why? He walked to her, and she was too afraid to move as he drew the knife across her skin. It slashed her arm around the bullet, slid around her throat lightly, cutting only a millimeter deep. Her eyes went hollow and her head was loose as she lost her grips on reality… "Stop…please…" Hilary wasn't even aware of Jemma banging on the door upstairs, or Cindy and Lawrence desperately trying to get in downstairs…she was aware of death…_

_Cindy had never ran so fast in her life; she'd known her gut said something was wrong! Then she heard noises on the top floor, and bullets, and screaming…and oh, God, now she was standing here with Lawrence on the outside looking in as her daughter-like Hilary was dying… She watched as the knife moved to Hilary's tiny wrist, cutting thinly. She saw him pull the gun back from his pocket, and she could make out him whispering words like "Freedom" as he slowly pulled the gun higher to Hilary's forehead._

_"Lawrence, make it stop!" Cindy cried. "Hilary! Oh, Hilary!"_

_"Hiromi!" It was a desperate cry, almost childlike, and Cindy was sure hell froze over when she found out who it was. Cornflower blonde hair…Reevy. Reevy had thrown herself into the glass window part of the door, desperately pleading. "Dammit! Fight it! Hiromi, fight the ass! No!" Reevy banged again, throwing her weight into the door. "You're not gonna die here! You're not gonna die here!" And bam, Reevy, along with Lawrence and Cindy who'd teamed up, smashed down the door. They ran in…they ran to her… he ran away…and she was just lying there…scared…it happened so fast. She felt warm arms around her, never knowing it was Reevy's arms, and words being cooed by Cindy and Lawrence as tears ran down all their faces. The staff was arriving, the hospital was arriving, but would Hiromi ever be the same?_

_She wouldn't… she would dispatch of Hiromi…she would be Hilary, and Hilary alone. Hiromi was gone._

_--------------------------------_

_Months Later:_

_"Cindy, take this," Hilary Tatibana said, draped in a red Dolce & Gabbanna trench coat. It was a box she was handing over._

_"Hiromi…Hilary…I understand why you're leaving…but, you don't have too," Cindy tried to persuade the girl. Hilary, who'd just gone through a rough time, was pulling it back together, but not as Hiromi: Hiromi was dead to her. Her hair was growing, the bags were disappearing from under her eyes, and the scars were slowly fading; Hilary made sure to hide the scar on her right shoulder, a bullet wound and knife wounds…but, besides that…she was leaving. Hilary smiled brightly. The press was lining up outside, but that didn't matter._

_"I want to be normal, too, just Hilary," Hilary said, smiling. "Don't worry." Cindy sighed._

_"I'll…miss you… a lot," Hilary, just for a moment, had tears glistening in her eyes._

_"I'll miss you too…"_

----------------------------------

Kai gaped at the scene before him; he had too much information to process as it was…but now…now he was in the room where he laid Hilary/Hiromi, and there were signs of a struggle, and the window was open, and she was _gone_.

--------------------------------------

Cliffiee!!! Crap, crap, crap! That was pure crap, crap, crap! And soo not worth the wait! I am soooo sorry! Please don't hate me! I gotta thank my reviewers, who I totally do NOT deserve in the least. Thanks to (reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry!!!): **softball91, Molly Yokunaii, TwinkieTUTUS, Angelic Kitsune, ZONEGIRL, sky d, dranzerhilary, Distant Storm, jellybean-kitty, musicalgenius, Star Fata, hilaryxkai1234, nidhi **(lol. Don't remember if I replied to you or not! But if I didn't, I will here! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked!!)**,MarineDweller, and hil2378. **Reviewers, and everyone reading, my sincerest apologies for wasting your time with this lousy chapter. Gomen-nasai. Please review (I expect flames), tell me if you liked, hated, really hated, I suck at writing, pointers, hated, hated, flames, pointers, etc, etc. thanks for putting up with me. Two chapters to go!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	11. Lyrics of the Scared

-sigh- I am soo tired. This was a bad week. And a bad day. But, that doesn't matter. Anyway. This chapter is pretty shitty. Lol. The beginning I wrote while I had writers block, and makes absolutely no sense. When the scene switches to "Elsewhere" and we join Hilary in her anguish, is where my writers block stopped. So yea. This chapter really, really sucks, and im really sorry. It was deff not worth the wait. OOCness, shit grammar, shit plot, really confusing, shitty author (me), and doesn't make any sense at all. At least there's only one chapter left tho. So yea. I'm soo disappointed with this chap, you will be too.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade, the song "Snow White Queen", Evanescene or any of their songs, and Nelly Furtado or any of her songs. She owns the OCs previously mentioned, and the totally crazy guy chasing Hilary.

Kai: on with the fic!!

**Very, Very Important!!! If you don't read you _will_ get veryy confused!!: This chapter we really experience first hand the crazy guy…he is EXTREMELY insane, and disturbing, so if you'll have problems with this, I'm just going to give you the heads-up now. Lol. It shouldn't be too bad, and I believe you guys were kind of expecting this. And before you can wonder, my stalker wasn't quite this crazy, he never called me an "angel" and like truly meant the heavenly creature, or "demon", he was just –and still is- obsessed with me. I will clear up again, that despite the song sounds somewhat like "rape" in this story, it isn't. Hilary was NOT and is NOT raped. I can, as mentioned before, really relate to this song (not referring to rape tho.). When you really hear the song tho, and look deeply into it, it doesn't have to be about rape, it's more like… like the emotions that run through you, and how deeply you're effected, what it seems like to go through the whole ordeal of unwanted "obsession". Lol. I sound like a psychiatrist. I'll also tell you that the song has like a P.O.V. change in the lyrics, the verses are the victim/stalked, and the chorus "You belong to me, my snow white queen, there's nowhere to run so lets just get it over, soon I kno you'll see, your just like me, don't scream any more, my love, cuzz all I want is you" is the P.O.V. of the stalker. And actually, Amy Lee (lead singer of Evanescence) wrote this song because she was being stalked by crazed –like, literally crazy, psycho- fans. So yea. Lol. **

**One More Thing: **if text is like _:"this":_ (the colon, quotation marks, italics, and words in it), it means it's the lyrics of the song, and no one is actually singing it. It's just kinda repeating in Kai's head, and in the back of Hilary's mind. **Also: **the word "Nani" means "what" in Japanese.

Oh, I'll also let you know, that before Kai went to check on Hilary, they all talked some more and listened to the song.

-------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

-------------------------------------

_Kai gaped at the scene before him; he had too much information to process as it was…but now…now he was in the room where he laid Hilary/Hiromi, and there were signs of a struggle, and the window was open, and she was gone._

Chapter Eleven:

Lyrics of the Scared

"Get in here!" His voice was hoarse, commanding. He wanted their asses in there now!

"Wh-What's wrong, Kai?" It was Tyson's voice, still sitting in the room with everyone else just ten minutes after they'd heard the song Hilary had written in the hospital after she'd been attacked. Cindy said Hiromi didn't speak for a month after the incident, just writing the lyrics of that song, always, fervidly, in black, green, blue, brown, and red ink. The teen's skin –Hilary's, just after the incident- had gone ghastly pale, and her eyes haunting. The story Cindy and Lawrence had told…just, wow… it had taken so much for that girl to move on, to become the smiling girl they knew. No wonder "Hiromi" had been disbanded.

"Get your asses in here!" Kai yelled again. Where was she? "Now!" Instantly, all the people in the sitting room were out of their chairs and heading for Hilary's bedroom where Kai was calling from, but despite their pace was rapid, Kai didn't find it fast enough, and met them at the door. "She's gone."

"What?" Cindy had cried out. "What do you mean she's gone?!" Just as the words escaped her lips she saw past Kai and into the room. It was in shambles, and Hilary was gone. The curtains blew knowingly, bidding the ones in the room to the truth: an open window.

"She...She…" Cindy muttered, losing it slowly. She rapidly shook her head, "It's gotta be him…"

"Cindy, you…you might be jumping to conclusions?" Ray poised, trying to lead the subject away.

"I'm not, Ray, I know Hilary so well, I can feel her…it was him…" Cindy seemed distant for a moment before her eyes narrowed, "Go back to the old HQ, I heard you passed it on your way back from the club. Go! We'll alert the authorities!" That was all Kai needed before he dashed out of the room, the BBA Revolutions at his heels.

------------------------------------

_:"Stoplight, lock the door; don't look back; undress in the dark; and hide from you, all of you":_

Oh, how the mind loved to toy with a person. It felt like eons ago Kai had made the discovery, and it felt like he'd been running towards that building for eternity. His feet sloshed through puddles and padded roughly over the dirty, rain-covered New York City sidewalks. The night was cool and the rain was pouring now; how fitting…she was broken when it was raining, and she would die when it was raining. Kai coarsely bit the inside of his mouth after thinking such a thought, tasting coppery blood. She was not going to die! He wouldn't let her! And now, that song that Cindy had played for them over such a scratchy tape was now repeating in his mind, over-and-over, clawing at his insides. He could even envision her ruby eyes as the lyrics played on, staring up at him, reaching out…trying to escape.

_:"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me; I can't believe you'd ask these things of me; you don't know me---now or ever!":_

Why didn't she tell him? That was a brilliant question. Why didn't she tell any of them? Before or after they'd learned her identity? Now she could die because of it… He shook his head as he jumped around three people on bikes, being called a "Hooligan." He knew why she didn't tell him…She didn't want them to get hurt, but he guessed she didn't understand that if she got hurt, it would _hurt_ him …it would _kill_ him. He dodged random people coming down the street, yet again.

"I will find you."

--------------------

Elsewhere:

_:"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen; there's no where to run, so let's just get it over; soon I know you'll see: you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you.":_

The flush was vivid and apparent on her cheeks, obviously showing her illness. Through her ruby eyes, you could see her mind at work. Through the midnight light, you could see the tears she was currently holding back with her labored breathing. _'Not again…'_ her mind strained as she tried to think. She was cold, her mind registered, but she was burning up at the same time. She was sitting, leaned against a corner in the lightless, derelict ex-HQ of _De Glamour Records_. Her feet were bare, and she realized she still had her clubbing outfit on aside from the shoes. She smirked lightly through the daze and let her head loll back against the wall behind her.

"You said you would come back and get me…you said it…and now, here I am," Her voice cracked, and then turned to sobs, "Here I damn am!" Her eyes suddenly flicked up at the sound of another voice.

"Yes, Hiromi-chan, you are damned. A damned angel. I will free you," It was that same voice that haunted her flashbacks, stayed decaying in her memory, and sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the sweat on her brow.

Hilary, however, was older now, and no longer afraid, just angered beyond belief. She'd had it with this bastard! She felt her anger flare.

"I am not an angel!" She screamed. "You're a twisted sonofabitch, do you _know_ that!?" Her voice was high, cracking, loud, and unforgiving. She was facing her demons. This was her chance to face the trauma in her life, head-on, and utterly annihilate it. "You damned me! YOU DAMNED ME! I _was_ FREE! And you locked me away!" Metaphorically speaking.

_:"Wake up in a dream; frozen fear; all your hands on me; I can't scream":_

"Dammit!" She screamed, her voice hoarse. "I lost everything!" She cried out, "I lost myself, I lost my present, I lost my future! Everyday, your words played over and over in my head, filling me with your insane rants," Her eyes went crystalline as she remembered, "You might of well have killed me," Her eyes returned to her normal color, filling to the brim with tears, "The only good thing that ever came out of this…this…this shit you did, was I found friends…true friends…who could save me without knowing they could do it…I found the love of my life... I found Hilary Tatibana!" She began to shakily raise herself from the wall, "And you're back to screw it all up again." She rose to a standing position, leaning on the wall for support.

_:"I can't escape the twisted way you think of me; I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep":_

"I don't think so." She declared strongly, ignoring the soreness of her throat. She looked up, her ruby gaze finally meeting his dead on. "I don't think so! I have a life to live for! A life I revived! And I refuse to give it up!"

"Demon!" The man cried out. "You've possessed Hiromi-chan!" Hilary almost grinned, pushing her bangs from her face.

"Don't you get it? There is no Hiromi Tachibana! My name is Hilary Tatibana! And do you want to know what and who I am? I am assistant coach to Bladebreakers/BBA-Revolutions/G-Revolutions. I am a singer, I grew up singing. I am loved. I love. I like sitting on the beach. I like babysitting. I like watching my team beyblade." She kept looking at him "I am the girlfriend of Kai Hiwatari. I am 'the wicked witch of the eight grade'. I'm even a bitch," She knew exactly what she was saying as it poured from her insides, "Hiromi Tachibana is only a part of Hilary Tatibana." Her eyes pierced him as well as her very soul.

_:"I don't sleep!":_

-----------------------------------------

With the BBA Revolutions:

_:"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen; there's no where to run, so let's just get it over; soon I know you'll see: you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you.":_

"Hilary!" Kai ran through the rain. He could feel it running down his face, most likely carrying remnants of his blue face-paint with it. His slate and navy hair was matting itself to his alabaster, chill-bumped skin. He skidded to a stop. "Dammit. Where are you?"

"Kai! Kai! Slow down!" Ray heaved, leading the rest of the Bladebreakers onward through the relentless rain. Kai looked up through his bangs at the neko-jin.

"We have to find her," Kai commanded. Ray nodded.

"I know, Kai," He tried to catch his breath. They now stood before a large, grimy entryway that had been blocked off with wooden boards. Windows on the building were busted, rats were crawling over cinderblocks. This was the ex-HQ of _De Glamour Records_. This was where his Hilary was…he could _feel _it.

"How do we get in?" Ray asked, nodding at the door.

"We could break it down," Tyson said. "We can't wait out here…it's…she could be…right now…" Max brought his hand up to silence the navy-haired world champion.

"We know, Tyson," Max said, "We gotta knock it down." The team nodded. The champion team began to pry away boards without hesitation, throwing them out of the way; however, a lock was now stopping them. Kai glowered at the silver object. Ray found it was his turn.

"Back up," He warned. In almost two-seconds, Ray had jumped in the air, twisted, and landed a kick right to the lock…breaking it off, watching as it landed on the ground with a _click_. Daichi and Kenny pushed the doors aside.

"We're in." Suddenly, their hearts jumped to their throats at the sound of her voice.

_"I don't think so! I have a life to live for! A life I revived! And I refuse to give it up!"_ She was shrill, commanding, screaming.

_"Demon!"_ A male voice yelled back.

They raced up the steps rapidly, turning corners and following the sound of her voice. They could hear her panting, they could feel the man's terror, but they could also feel him grinning. Kai feared -though he would never admit it. Ray listened to her declarations, telling that man who she was. She'd really saved herself. She was facing her fear. _'Please keep talking, Hilary, it's the only way we know you're okay,'_ Ray thought. Suddenly, Ray felt his heart lurch to his throat. Max's eyes widened.

_"Hiromi Tachibana is only a part of Hilary Tatibana." _They heard that declamation and then… _"AH!" _They heard her screaming.

_"Enough!" _

_"Leave me the hell alone!" _ Kai felt like all the air had been sucked from his throat. _"No!" _

_"Thy demon! Banish ye to the bays of hell! Revive the angel of Hiromi as you fall into the pits of flames, to be dealt with accordingly for your vile crimes against the angels." _

_"Ahh!!" _She sounded like she was yelling in fear and pain, _"No!" _That no, unlike the first that seemed like a command, sounded like an unbelieving no. Kai turned a corner, picking up to a desperate pace as he raced forward.

"Hilary," Max whispered, pushing back tears.

-----------------------------

_:"I can't save your life; though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting; I'm losing my mind, and you just stand there and stare as my world divides!":_

"Enough!" He roared at her last proclaimed statement. He couldn't stand her stare, her eyes piercing him coldly. He lunged forward quickly. Hilary's eyes widened. This was the real fight. The announcements were only the beginning of this rocky battle, this was the real brawl. In her sickened state, her vision was blurry, and the best she could do was throw herself to the floor. His fist crashed into the wall, and she glared up defiantly.

"You're crazy," She told him, then yelled in mental anguish, "Leave me the hell alone!" He turned to her, taking aim with his fist; he ran at her, quickly. She stuck her foot out, "No!" He crumbled to the floor as she tripped him. He looked back up at her, nose bloodied, eyes-blazing.

"Demon," He said again, gathering himself, "Thy demon! Banish ye to the bays of hell! Revive the angel of Hiromi as you fall into the pits of flames, to be dealt with accordingly for your vile crimes against the angels." He drew his knife and lunged at the girl who was already slipping in and out of consciousness. The knife went through her stomach.

"Ahh!" She cried out, shutting her eyes as she felt the tears burn. He with drew the knife from her abdomen. She coughed up blood, and it dripped from her mouth and stomach. "You…you're…even…crazier…than…last time…" She managed to force out, her voice hoarse, her eyes squinting trying to fight away the pain. His eyes blazed. He made no reaction except to place the knife back in his pocket. He growled.

"Banish ye," His hand reached forward, grabbing her throat. She felt her eyes stinging, her throat stinging, her body stinging, everything hurt with burning flames…but… she would live; she swore it.

"No." She whispered, using her vanishing effort to reach her hand to the hand at her throat. Hilary managed to grasp it, clutch it, sinking her nails into the skin, shakily grip it and try to bring it away from her throat. "No." She whispered again.

"Die." He grudgingly whispered through the thick night air, easily brushing her hand away. She gasped when she felt him move her hand away from his, then clutch her throat harder, before out-of-nowhere completely throwing that fist and crushing her throat.

"No!" It was an unbelieving gasp from her throat…maybe she _would_ die. Another tear fell from her eye. She began to speak to the one she loved, despite the pain coursing through her throat with each word, "At least…you'll be…all right…this…is why…is why…I didn't tell…I'll miss you…I'll miss you all…but…I want you…to…to know…I'm…not a-…afraid." She spoke. The man gazed at her. "And to you-" She said to that man, "I hope pain will course through your body when I tell you once again: I am not Hiromi Tachibana. I am Hilary Tatibana." Another tear fell from her eye; she'd used up all her energy. "Goodbye, Kai," Her eyes closed; a tear splashed to the ground.

-------------------

He ran in just in time to hear her goodbye. He ran in just in time to hear her say who she was once again. He ran in just in time to watch that tear splash to the ground.

"Hilary!" The murderer's eyes flashed up, and when he saw the teens in the room, he was consumed in fright. Max and Ray gazed unbelievingly at Hilary. Kenny took Daichi outside the door. Kai and Tyson furiously flew at the man.

"Agh!" Kai cried out as he ran at the bastard. Max and Ray were at Hilary's side, searching for signs of life, and Max attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, launching his beyblade to thrash the man, stopping him in his tracks. Kai yelled in fury as he dove onto the man, throwing multiple punches.

"You bastard!" He yelled, "Murderer!" Kai could hear Ray and Max murmuring, practically feel their tears…and then…though he wiped them quickly, felt his own at their words.

_"She's not breathing, Max."_

_"Nani?"_ the blonde seemed shocked, _"No! We can't be too late!"_ Kai threw another punch. The man was weak. The man's head lolled back as he fell into unconsciousness.

_:"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen; there's no where to run, so let's just get it over; soon I know you'll see: you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you.":_

Kai could see flashing police lights coming through the window, and he could hear the sirens. He ran to her and dropped to his knees, pushing Max and Ray aside.

"Hilary?" He shook her shoulders lightly. "Hilary." He said it again as steadily as possible. "Good God, don't do this to me, Hilary!" His voice was stern.

"Kai…she's…it's no use…she's…" Ray began, wiping the tears that were falling.

"Gone…" Max finished for Ray. Kai's head dropped, and he scooped her up in his arms. The rain steadily hit the window, pattering lightly. The room fell absolutely silent. Kai leaned his head forward and moved his mouth towards hers, just to kiss her one last time, brushing his warm lips feather-softly against her freezing ones.

"I'm sorry…" He parted his lips from hers, and glanced at her with glassy, hollow eyes, hugging her one last time before laying her gently back to the floor.

By this time the law enforcements had gathered around them, Cindy, Lawrence, and Reevy as well, just…watching.

"She…" Cindy whispered, tears spilling over her pale cheeks.

"Dammit." Lawrence muttered. Everyone was so focused on the falling tears that only two people heard the faint noise.

"Nani?" Reevy whispered. Kai glanced at his girlfriend, who'd just been taken from his grasp and put on a stretcher, a blanket being drawn over her head.

"Reevy, what is it?" Cindy asked. The noise occurred again. It was a cough. Cindy's eyes widened. "She's…breathing…" The blanket was drawn from her face, only to see her coughing up blood, scrunching her face, and trying to fill her air with lungs despite her lack of consciousness, but only seeming to fail miserably. Hilary's body was appearing to go into shock, still trying to fight for life, but seeming to lose.

"Hilary-chan!" Cindy called out.

"Hilary!"  
"Hilary, don't give up!"

"We're all here, Hilary!" Her friends tried to beckon her to stay with them.

"Hilary," Kai whispered in awe. He closed his eyes. "Please, God, don't let her die."

"Hilary-chan!"

----------------------------------

Chapter End!!

Alright, you prolly all hate me now bc it totally sucked. I'll also tell you that kai isn't the one who yelled "Hilary-chan" at the end, it's just a random person, may be Cindy or Reevy, idk. Lol. I have a ton of hw to start on, bc I wont be home tomorrow cuzz I have to travel to take dance classes and perform. I really have to thank my reviewers, who I really don't deserve, at all. Thanks to (as of now, if I didn't get you, im sorry!!): **musicalgenius, hil2378, TwinkieTUTUS, sky d, discord-princess, MarineDweller, Jellybean-kitty, Star Fata **(I hope you liked, chica!! Thanks tons for reviewing!!)**, Molly Yokunaii, SessKagome1KaiHilary, ZONEGIRL, Angelic Kitsune, hilaryxkai1234. **Thanks guys, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve readers either. This was really badd. Im sorry. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me if you liked, hated, loathed, flame me (I suggest that one), pointers, anything. Also, advise me if I should rewrite the beginning of this chapter, or the whole thing, or just delete the story in general. –sigh- one more chapter to go, Hilary's reunion…or funeral? Haha, you won't know until the next chapter I suppose. Lol. It's hard to tell what my morbid mind has donee. How's that for suspencee. lol.

Thanks everyone.

Luvv ya much,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


	12. Epilogue

Firstly, I'd like to address "Reevy Maymor" the character. I've got multiple reviews asking me if she's "good or bad"; careful guys, don't overanalyze a story or expect everything to be set in stone. Lol. Reevy was just an extra character I needed, basically; I suppose you could say she's like Professor Snape (I don't own) from _Harry Potter _(I don't own), idk I've only seen the movies. It's like, she likes Hilary, she's just hard on her….uh…idk. lol. No worries. Or she likes Hilary (as a friend, guys, not in some weird way), but just doesn't want her to know why, because she's proud or something. Lol. Anywaysss….

Heyy ppls. This is it, finally, the final chapter! It pretty much sucks tho! Lol. Bad grammar, plot, story, bad author (me), OOCness, shit, Hilary and Kai are too over emotional, etc. etc. I had writers block again when I wrote the first half. Lol. Um… I really want to thank everyone who has stuck by me through this whole story, without you, it would've deff been deleted. Actually, im sad for it to go too. Lol. But, I've still got "Remembering You" and a KaiHil story from me is in the making (don't get your hopes up, it's pretty lousy, like all my stories), and for a hint, the genre is Supernatural. Lol. Anyways, let's get this started.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade, Nelly Furtado, "I'm like a bird," and anything else from previous chapters she's disclaimed; she does own her OCs (you should know who they are by now), and things she's claimed in previous chapters.

Mariah: This chapter is dedicated to all of Moonlight Serenity's totally wicked awesome reviewers! She apologizes this was a horrible ending.

Kai: On with the final chapter! On with the fic!

Translations:

Nani: What?

Aishiteru: I love you.

Another Thing:

_:"This":_ just means it's music in the background, Hilary's not really singing it.

-----------------------------------------

Stage Name: Hiromi Tachibana

------------------------------------------

_By this time the law enforcements had gathered around them, Cindy, Lawrence, and Reevy as well, just…watching._

_"She…" Cindy whispered, tears spilling over her pale cheeks._

_"Dammit." Lawrence muttered. Everyone was so focused on the falling tears that only two people heard the faint noise._

_"Nani?" Reevy whispered. Kai glanced at his girlfriend, who'd just been taken from his grasp and put on a stretcher, a blanket being drawn over her head._

_"Reevy, what is it?" Cindy asked. The noise occurred again. It was a cough. Cindy's eyes widened. "She's…breathing…" The blanket was drawn from her face, only to see her coughing up blood, scrunching her face, and trying to fill her air with lungs despite her lack of consciousness, but only seeming to fail miserably. Hilary's body was appearing to go into shock, still trying to fight for life, but seeming to lose._

_"Hilary-chan!" Cindy called out._

_"Hilary!"  
"Hilary, don't give up!"_

_"We're all here, Hilary!" Her friends tried to beckon her to stay with them._

_"Hilary," Kai whispered in awe. He closed his eyes. "Please, God, don't let her die."_

_"Hilary-chan!"_

Chapter Twelve:

Epilogue 

"We need the room of Hilary Tatibana; now!" Ray spoke to the nurse, the horde of Bladebreakers and Lawrence Michaels behind him; Cindy Katimikae and Reevy Maymor had gone along in the ambulance with a certain beloved brunette, and the remaining group had to be questioned before they finally were free to go and sprinted to the hospital on foot. They were sopping wet, and the woman even looked afraid of them; that's when she saw a pair of amethyst eyes. In those amethyst eyes was a pleading…

"I'm afraid I can't let you see her at the moment, her body has gone into shock and she's currently in surgery. She's in really bad shape," The woman's eyes downcast when she saw fear and sadness cross the boys' faces, "I can, however, send you up to the waiting room outside surgery."

"Please." Lawrence said for the group. The woman nodded.

"Twelfth floor, there are two women that came with the girl already down there," She said. The group nodded.

"Thanks." They headed off. She gave them a sympathetic glance.

--------------------------------

One Week Later:

"Kai, man, you really should come back to the hotel with us; you look awful," Tyson tried to tempt the team leader.

"No." That was the only thing that passed the teen's mouth. The room had too clean of a smell to it, and the faint, and sometimes unsteady, beeping of the machine lingered in the dense air. But at least…as she slept…she looked remotely peaceful. Kai sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, right beside her bed, as he'd stayed for many days and nights, and the Bladebreaker's were now hovering around him. Ray placed a hand on the slate and navy haired teen's shoulder.

"It's been a week, dude, you can't do anything else for her," God, he knew it had been a week; and what a week it had been. There were so many times he had to press the emergency button because something was going wrong with her breathing or she'd gone into sudden convulsions. There'd been so many times where the machine gave out a steady beeeeepppp when her heart stopped. There'd been countless times where they were sure she would die. Hell, she'd even been comatose for a few days. She hadn't woken up. Right now, was one of those rare times where she seemed peaceful, almost as if she was only asleep, but Kai was beginning to know those never lasted long, and soon she was being rushed off into surgery again trying to restart her heart, or stop some sort of bleeding.

Kai just looked up at his team, not saying anything. Tyson sighed.

"Okay, Kai, we'll be back later." Kai watched as the group left the room. He let his glance grace over her body, her chest that faintly rose and fell, her brown hair that was fanning around her face, and her lips that were curved in the slightest smile. An hour passed as he just stared at the clock. Wishing. Hoping. Praying. His eyes tried to keep sleep from overtaking him, but it was close. And then…it was zapped from his body and replaced with shock. There was an abnormal beep. His eyes were widened. His eyes instantly glanced at her, and he noticed she looked like she was holding her breath. He scanned the room, the charts, the machines, and then he noticed…her heart monitor was the same, it was some other machine. The bar went way up on it. He worriedly looked at her.

"Hilary, don't," He said, hoping it wasn't more bad news. He didn't think he could watch her body go into shock again. But then, he saw her small hand flex and her eye twitch. She took a really deep breath and a moan escaped her throat.

"Mmmm…." Hilary groaned before her eyes began to blink open. The grogginess passed quickly as a pain arising from her stomach and throat pulsed through her body. She grunted, "Did I _die_?" She turned her head, only to meet face-to-face with the Phoenix Prince. She felt a warm feeling wash over her as she just stared at him, trying to gather up her strength…. what was this warm feeling? Death? Or maybe…she could feel his love for her…

"K-Kai?" Her eyes widened in recognition. Kai blinked at continued to stare at her in shock, which was enough proof for her "Kai!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him despite her weakened state. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. You're alive. I'm alive. Oh, my God!" She squeezed him tightly, unwilling to let go. It was victory! She won! She was alive! He was alive! Everyone was okay! She buried her face in his hair. He felt his own arms wrap around her small frame, gently, and a little smile crept onto his features. Hilary felt tears of joy begin to fall down her face. She finally let him go. Tears were still raining down her face. His hands reached up and caressed her cheeks, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

"No more crying, okay?" He told her. She nodded a little bit before a fresh batch of tears began to fall. She lunged at him again, putting her entire self into the needed embrace.

"Oh, Kai, I love you so much." He tried to hush her, feeling her body shaking in his grasp. He brushed his hand down her chocolate locks.

"Shh, it's okay; I love you, too," He told her, "It okay, alright?" She nodded a little bit.

Kai Hiwatari held Hilary Tatibana while she cried, hushing, soothing, and rocking her in his arms until she fell back to sleep on his chest. He knew in those brief minutes of her being awake, she'd utterly overexerted herself; he wondered how it was even possible for her to be able to lunge at him when she'd just awoke from all that…but, even if he didn't know why, she did… it was because he gave her strength.

"Don't leave me, please," He was startled…he was sure she was asleep, but it appeared that her favor for him not to leave, proved him wrong.

"I won't, I promise," He whispered to her, giving her a slight, reassuring squeeze. She nodded, pleased, in his chest, closing her eyes again.

"Okay."

---------------------------------

It had been six months since Hilary Tatibana had woken up. They finished up their vacation in New York City, and returned to Japan to work on more videos and Hilary's and the Bladebreakers' careers. The man who had attacked Hilary -twice- had been tried, but it was decided he was clinically insane and not fit to stand trial, which led him to living in a straight-jacket. The G-Revolutions had competed in their fourth world tournament, with Hilary Tatibana as their coach, and once again won. That tournament was also a reporter gold-mine considering they'd caught Hilary and Kai kissing quite passionately in the middle of the stadium when the Bladebreakers were declared the winning team.

"People are staring…" Hilary giggled when they got out to the dance floor, hand-in-hand. Kai Hiwatari looked over at her. She had on a black dress with red polka-dots, black wedged heels that laced up to her knees, and her hair was in bouncy spiral curls.

"You afraid?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave a toothy grin.

"You know I'm definitely not," She smirked at him. "Now…you in a tux…that's another story," He glared at her and she laughed as they walked out to the center of the dance floor. It was a school dance –Kai's private school- which of course meant he brought Hilary. Hilary watched quietly as the lights began to lower and dim.

"It's a singles-awareness song!" One of the kids yelled. Hilary bit back a smile.

"Slow song," She said, looking up at him, half expecting the well-toned beyblader to lead her back over to sit down somewhere rather than dance.

"Shall we dance?" He looked at her, acting as a gentlemen…and, God, he looked _finee_ when he did. Her eyes glittered happily.

"Yes!" She nodded.

Hilary wrapped her arms around Kai Hiwatari's neck, and in turn he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closely.

"I didn't know you could dance," She breathed after a moment, totally wrapped up in ecstasy.

"I'm not afraid." She smiled at him. The music started, and Hilary lay her head on his shoulder.

_:"You're beautiful, that's for sure; you'll never ever fade; you're lovely, but it's not for sure: that I won't ever change; and though my love is rare, though my love is trueeeee,":_

It sounded sweet coming over the speakers and filling the high school gymnasium.

"Fitting." She whispered to him, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Hn." He responded, swaying with her. The song played on behind them.

"The press is going to have a heart-attack. School dance: Kai Hiwatari and Hiromi Tachibana, just happening to dance to "I'm Like a Bird"," She said to him.

"Well, if that'll give them a heart-attack, we might as well go ahead and kill those annoying assholes," She abruptly looked up at him, breaking their dance.

"Nani?" She asked faintly, worried of what he would do. He'd managed to get her into a secluded area of the dance floor while they were swaying, close to the double-doors that led out of the gymnasium and into the night air. He grasped her hand lightly, and led her away from the bustle and outside. Putting all her trust in him, she let him guide her.

The night was cool, and the breezes toyed with her locks and his tresses. He led her away from the dance, across the grass, and to a fence. He sat her on the fence and stood off to the right in front of her. He nodded his head behind her; she looked in the direction and gasped.

"It's beautiful," They were on the edge of a cliff, giving them a view of forest, and then the well illuminated city. She could still hear her song faintly through the air, coming from the building. She leaned into him, looking up at the dark night sky, lit up by thousands and millions of stars, glittering across the sky like random angels placed above the Earth to watch over it.

"Hilary," He said, breaking her from her reverie.

"Hm?" She asked. "Nani, Kai-chan?" She seemed serene out there. She watched his slate hair toy with his face, blowing softly in the zephyrs. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Aishiteru," He handed it to her and her eyes widened. Slowly, she opened it; her ruby orbs dazzled.

"Kai-chan," She gasped, "A promise ring…" She looked away from the amethyst colored ring and at him, "Kai-chan," She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Aishiteru!" He seemed a little taken aback at first, but then wrapped his arms around her as well. He smirked at the embrace, then slowly held her at arms length so he could slide the ring onto her tiny finger. She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Aishiteru," She whispered it this time, so full of emotion as they moved together, pressing their lips together. Her fingers entangled in his hair and he held her tightly, never to let go. They kissed under the stars, her music in the back ground, and the gentle wind still playing with them. Kai knew Hilary would never fly away, because he would never leave her; he also knew, that one day, that promise ring would become a wedding ring. He spoke to her gently as they kissed.

"Aishiteru, Hilary Tatibana."

----------------------------------------------------

The End!

….Wow, that was a shit ending! Gomen-nasai! Ah, bad, bad, bad writing me! Lol. I suck. I hope you got the general idea tho… lol. I'm too tired right now, I had my three big shows this week, lol, and two of em were yesterday, plus im sick, but that's no excuse. Sorry. I have to thank my reviewers I deff don't deserve (as we all can tell!). Thanks to (my reviewers as of now, if I didn't get you, I'm sorry) (also, these, as always, are just the reviewers from the last chapter): **TwinkieTUTUS, musicalgenius, sky d, yue-girl, Miss Ai, Jellybean-kitty, hil2378, Star Fata **(lol. Glad you liked. Thanks for reviewing!!!)**, dranzerhilary, Molly Yokunaii, Nemi The Dragon, MarineDweller, hilaryxkai1234, lovette ngbeken **(lol. Sure, no problem. I hope you like! Thanks for reviewing!!)**, and Angelic Kitsune.** I'm sorry the chapter sucked everyone! Really, really sorry. Please review, it means a lot to me. Tell me if you liked, hated, loathed, hate me, flame, I need to rewrite the ending, pointers, if your confused on anything, anything. Thanks again everyone. Ah, the end of the story is like the end of a part of you, sad eh? No matter how bad (like this one) the story was. Lol.

Um, and just in case you got confused, the song playing was "I'm Like a Bird", which Hilary sang to Kai the first time he heard her sing (wayyy back in chapter four); and when Kai said "Well, if that'll give them a heart-attack, we might as well go ahead and kill those annoying assholes," he means like, send the press into shock when they get the news that he's giving Hilary a promise ring….

I Love You!!!

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess


End file.
